


Chance

by ChillieBean



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Expanding on a dream I had, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, first fanfic, reader has anxiety, reader perspective, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: What you thought was a chance encounter in a bar turns out to be something much,  much more.What originally started out as unashamed smut developed into this crazy whirlwind of a story.Hope you enjoy the read!





	1. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at a time in my life that wasn't good. Reading back on it now, I can see just how much of my anxiety translated through. So, trigger warning for anxiety.

I looked down at my phone for the 50th time.  
_“7:28pm",_ I thought as I let out an audible sigh. _“This is what I get for using online dating.”_ I looked around the pub. Not many people around. _“I wouldn’t expect anything different for a Tuesday night”_. I looked at Michael, the bartender, and raised my hand for another drink. “One more than home.”  
“Cheer up, love. It wasn’t meant to be.” Michael said, trying to cheer me up. I looked up and gave a small smile. I was playing with the coaster when a man approached the bar. He was in a hoodie and jeans, and was carrying a large bag over his shoulder. _“Why hello there…”_ I thought, liking what I saw. He had a thin build. Beard; slightly greying. He lowered his hood, exposing his long hair in a rough top-knot. _“Holy fuck, the man of my dreams literally walked in, and he’s standing right next to me!”_ He looked over at me, and I looked away as fast as I could. “Bloody hell, he caught me staring!” He ordered his drink and headed to one of the empty booths. 

Michael handed me my drink and chuckled.  
“Got caught, eh? I don’t blame you, he is a stunner!” He said with a cheeky tone. I blushed. “Don’t worry about it, he’s sitting back there staring at you, smiling. If I were a betting man I’d say you’ll be getting lucky tonight!” He joked.  
“Shut up, Michael!” I exclaimed, louder than I should have.  
“Seriously, darl, go for it!” Michael said encouragingly.  
_“Should I? I’m not one of those girls. I don’t pick people up in bars and take them home… Can I?”_ I deliberated with myself. _“Come on, of all of the pubs in town, he walked into this one. Him. This gorgeous, mysterious man”._  
“You’re your own worst enemy!” Michael said. “Look, have a bit of fun. Go for it before I do!” Michael looked at the booth and nodded. He smiled as he walked away. I followed Michael with my eyes to the man’s booth, and Michael handed him his drink.  
_“Fuck it, I’m going for it!!”_ I thought, excitedly. I proceeded to stand up, before immediately sitting down. _“But how? Do I approach him? What do I say?”_ I stood up again, but stood there frozen. _“Go, legs!”_ I couldn’t move. Michael looked over at me as he approached the bar again. He glanced over to the pool table.  
_“Ah, pool! Of course!”_ I nodded at Michael. “Thank you”, I mouthed. 

I grabbed my drink and headed for the table. A quick glance over at the man and I caught him following me with his eyes.  
_“I bet he thinks I’m a crazy woman! Stop it! Act natural!”_ I started to re-arrange the balls, ready for a game. I removed the triangle and set up the cue ball, making sure it lined up perfectly. Another glance at the man, he was still staring. This time, I stared back and smiled. I turned away with some speed, causing my dress to twirl, as I went to grab a cue stick and chalk the end. Another glance at the man, still staring. I smiled again, and seductively blew off excess chalk on the stick. He gave a little smirk. He looked down at his phone, then back at me. I pointed the cue stick towards him, asking if he would like a game. Again, back at his phone. 

_“Is he waiting for someone? Maybe he’s here on a date?”_ I thought, starting to lose my confidence. I looked away and took a huge gulp of my drink. I looked back at him and he was now standing at his booth. He took off his hoodie. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, abs visible through the shirt. He turned to face me when I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A full sleeve tattoo all the way up his left arm. It disappeared under his shirt sleeve. _“I wonder how much more of his body it covers.”_ I thought, feeling a slight warmth over my body. He walked towards me, silently but with a smile. He grabbed the pool cue out of my hands.

“May I have a game?” He asked. I stood there, stunned. Admiring his tattoo, his face, his dark, mysterious eyes, his messy hair, his abs… everything about him was just gorgeous. I looked him in the eyes, realising that I was staring again.  
“Of course,” I said, blushing. “Would you like to break?” I asked. He smiled. Exposing crows feet around his eyes. He was definitely older than me. _“I’ve never been with an older man before… Stop getting ahead of yourself!! This is just a game of pool. It might end here.”_ I thought. _“But you could also end up taking him home.”_ I started to think about that tattoo under his shirt, what he would be like in bed. I started to tingle slightly. I snapped out of it before it got out of hand.  
“I have to admit…” he started to trail off. “I’ve never played before”.  
I smiled. “That’s fine, I can teach you! It’s fairly easy!” I explained the rules and broke. I got one of the balls in the pocket, and the game was on. 

Back and forth we went. He got the hang of it fairly quickly. We had been playing for a good five minutes before I realised that I hadn’t introduced myself! _“What a putz!”_ I told him my name as I was about to take my turn.  
“My name is Hanzo.” He replied, holding out his hand. I reciprocated. His hand was rough, but his handshake gentle. I turned to Michael and ordered another round. Hanzo was looking at the table, trying to figure out his next move. The classic 8-ball in the way of the perfect shot.  
“This is where geometry is key.” I said, I grazed my hand against his waist as I stood behind him. He looked at me with his gorgeous dark eyes, piercing my soul. I smiled, and guided the cue so the ball would bounce off the wall of the table. _“Oh, this is nice!”_ I thought. My body was right against his. I took in his scent. He wasn’t wearing any aftershave, but had a pleasant smell about him. I placed my hand on his waist briefly before stepping back so he could take the shot. A perfect shot. He smiled at me; this time, a bigger smile. _“Did he like that too?”_ I started to blush.

“Are you meeting anyone here?” Hanzo asked.  
“I was. They didn’t show.” I replied. “How about you?”  
“I am just passing through town. On my way to the city” he answered.  
_“Yes! He’s not meeting anyone.”_ I thought, excitedly. I smiled. “So what brings you to town?” I asked.  
“I am here for work. I will be here for the next week, depending on my assignment”. He replied. He started to stare into space. He snapped back and smiled.  
“Your turn”, Hanzo gestured to the table. I smiled and looked at the state of the game. I had one ball left, Hanzo had two. Plus the 8-ball. I leaned down to take a shot, thought about it, then stood back up. From another angle, I tried again. I heard a chuckle from Hanzo; I glanced up at him and smiled. I looked back at the table, took my shot, and missed the pocket. 

“What?” I asked, smiling.  
“Your concentration face… it’s attractive”. He said, seductively. I looked down at my feet, blushing. Then realising that the dress I’m wearing drapes down when I bend over, exposing my cleavage. _“Oh great, you’ve given him a show!”_ I looked up and bit my lip, tempting him. He continued staring at me then took his shot. My turn next. As I was lining up my shot, I felt his hand along my leg. He was standing behind me now. I maintained my position, waiting to see where this would go. His hand was gently stroking my leg, working his way up to my upper thigh, along my buttock where he gave a gentle squeeze. His hand then traced along my waist where it rested, for a moment. He leaned in, his body pressed up against mine. I could feel a slight bulge in his pants. I let out a stifled moan as his hand proceeded under my dress, stopping on my inner thigh, just millimetres from my wet pussy. He gently kissed my neck before moving away. I exhaled deeply, wanting to not let go of that moment. I looked at him, again biting my lip. I took my shot and completely missed, too focused on those touches and kisses. He lined up his shot, and in three moves the game was over. _“Thank fuck, now we can go!!”_ I thought excitedly.  


I walked over to Hanzo who was finishing off his drink. I playfully traced one finger over his tattooed arm, and placed the other on his ass.  
“Should we go? I’m only a couple of blocks away”, I whispered in his ear. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. My knees buckled, the slow, passionate kissing, tongues dancing; it was perfect. He pulled away and grabbed his jacket. I hurried off to the bar to grab my jacket. Michael was standing there, giving me a thumbs up. I winked at him and skipped towards Hanzo. I opened the pub door and it was raining. Not enough to get drenched luckily. I looked up to Hanzo, neither of us had an umbrella. He took me under his arm, in a cute way to shelter me form the rain.  
"Lead the way." He gestured. After about five minutes in a hurried walk, we made it back to my apartment. The rain had intensified slightly during the walk. Our clothes were dripping. Hanzo placed his bag at the door and took off his shoes and jacket. I grabbed towels so we could dry off. Through pat-drying my face, I was eagerly watching Hanzo, the light shimmering on his wet body. His tattoo was almost glowing. I wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and fuck him. _"All in a moment. Take things slow"_ , I tried to reassure myself. 

I tossed the towel in the bathroom and peeled off my jacket and boots. As I got them off, Hanzo in a fury picked me up and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my legs around him and took the moment in. He walked us up to a wall and we continued kissing. Long, deep kisses. He moved to kissing my neck, gently nibbling between kisses. He looked back at me and placed me on the ground. I gestured to him to unzip my dress, and he looked at me with those gorgeous dark eyes.  
"Leave it on," he said with a smirk. I looked at him, confused. Still against the wall, he traced his hands over my body, squeezing my breasts and kissing my chest. He knelt down and lifted my dress, and looking at me, right into my eyes, he pulled my undies down. I kicked them off and he went to town on my pussy. Kissing and licking my clit, he inserted two fingers and started a slow rhythm. It was euphoric, the combination of both pleasure centres. I moaned, asking for more. He inserted a third finger and increased the speed of the rhythm. His beard added another layer of pleasure that I had not experienced before, a gentle tickle every now and then. Between the kisses and licks, he did something I had not experienced before. He was very gently nibbling on my erect bud. The grazing of his teeth was driving me crazy. My moaning intensified as I was close to coming. I grabbed his head, fingers weaving through his hair, pulling his head closer to me, wanting more. He increased his rhythm again and started to curl his fingers inside me. This was it, the intense wave of pleasure sent my toes curling and back arching. With one final gentle nibble, I came. Catching my breath and looking down, I noticed that with his free hand, Hanzo had unzipped his pants and was stroking his cock. 

I fell to the floor, kissing him passionately. I took his cock into my hands and stroked gently. I took in the moment, I had his manhood, his long, thick, throbbing manhood in my hands. I kissed his neck, then went in for another passionate kiss. Our tongues met, dancing with each kiss. I could taste myself, which only got me going again. I tightened my grip on his cock and increased the speed of the tug. He grabbed my hand to slow my rhythm. I pulled away from him.  
“Why did you stop?” I asked, gasping for breath. He placed a hand on my face and put a lock of hair on my face behind my ear.  
“I am not ready for this to be over,” he whispered into my ear. He gently bit on my earlobe, making me moan. 

I stepped away from him, looking him up and down. I started to lift up his shirt _“I really need to see how far this tattoo goes”_ , I thought. He took off his shirt and I stood there, really liking what I saw. Chiselled abs, the tiniest amount of chest hair and that tattoo. That glorious tattoo that extends from his wrist, all the way up his shoulder and onto his chest. I traced it with my finger before kissing his chest, gently kissing his nipple. He shuddered slightly. I looked up at him, smiling.  
“I am… ticklish”, he said reluctantly, like he was telling me a huge secret.  
“I’ll try to remember that for next time.” I teased, kissing the other nipple. He let out a stifled moan _“I think he likes it.”_ I kissed down his torso and pulled down on his pants and undies. There he was, fully naked, hairless. It was a beautiful sight. That cock, I couldn’t wait till it was inside me. Hanzo came over and unzipped my dress. Before it fell to the floor he was working on my bra, and in a second, that was on the floor too. I kicked them away and took Hanzo’s hand, headed for the bedroom. 

I pushed him onto the bed, and he propped himself up on his elbows, to take me in.  
“You are beautiful”, he whispered. I blushed and smiled.  
“You’re fucking hot”, I said climbing on top of him. I started to gently kiss his inner thighs teasingly, making my way up to his cock. I licked his throbbing cock, from base to tip. He let out a moan as he leaned his head back. He fell flat onto the bed as I started stroking the shaft and licking the head. Hanzo grabbed my head and matched my rhythm. With every moan he let out I increased my speed and intensity. Every now and then I applied gentle pressure with my tongue, adding flicks of my tongue to his sensitive head. His hand fell from my head to under my chin. I pulled away and looked at him seductively. He smiled back at me as he sat back up. I climbed on top of him, and staring into his eyes I took him into me. We both moaned as we became one. Kissing him, I started to thrust, slowly. He placed his hands on my hips and we started up a rhythm. Very slowly, enjoying the moment. The speed increased, we found ourselves letting out moans between kisses and taking breaths. 

Hanzo shifted a hand from my waist to behind my back, and in one move flipped us over. He was now on top of me, and the rhythm was now fast and intense. I let out another moan as once again I could feel my toes curling. I dug my fingernails into his back. Hanzo’s moaning intensified,  
“So tight!” he growled through moans as he came. His thrusting slowed as he leant in for another kiss. A deep, passionate kiss to finish off our perfect night. We rolled onto our sides, facing each other, catching our breaths and enjoying the company. We got ourselves cleaned up before retreating back to the bed. We spooned, thinking _“What did I do to deserve this perfect man?”_ as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Morning After

I woke up with the sun coming in through the window. I groggily got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, slightly hung over from the night before. “Why did I drink so much last night?” I thought, as I tried to find my underwear so I could pee. I looked down at my naked self. Then it hit me. Last night. The flirting, the sex. Hanzo. I rushed back to the door and peered into the bedroom. Hanzo was there, asleep on his stomach. He only had one leg under the sheet “Damn, he has a cute ass!” I smiled, and walked backwards to the toilet. I played last night over in my head. I was getting turned on by the thought. I headed back to the bedroom to admire the sight of the man I took home with me. 

I quietly grabbed my underwear and dressing gown and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee. I was looking out the window, again thinking about Hanzo and his tattoo. Thoughts turned naughty again, thinking about his cock, how much I wanted it inside me again. _“Bloody hell, woman! Stop it!”_ It was like he had put a spell over me. I’ve never picked someone up before. Hell, I’ve never had someone in my home after a first date. _“I don’t even know him…”_ The thought trailed off as I heard the bedroom door open. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Good morning”, I said, as I turned around to face him. I quickly turned back. Hanzo was standing there, completely naked, morning wood evident. He approached me and wrapped his arms around me. I started to blush.  
“Are you embarrassed by me?” He teased, kissing my neck.  
“No… no. I wasn’t expecting you to be… undressed.” I replied, distracted by the kissing. I could feel his hard cock pressed against my back. His hands reached inside my dressing gown to fondle my breasts. I whimpered as he squeezed them with force before gently rolling my nipples between his thumb and fingers. He started to dry hump my back, thrusting slowly. He let out soft moans with every thrust, and I could start to feel a wet spot through my dressing gown from his pre-cum. I grabbed the back of his head and leaned my head back into his neck, exposing my neck. He complied, kissing and sucking with force. I couldn’t hold on much longer, I needed him inside me. I took off my dressing gown and turned around, taking his cock into my hands. I started to stroke furiously and he inserted three fingers into me. Our speed and rhythms matching.

Hanzo chuckled through a moan. “Already so wet. Were you daydreaming about me before I woke?”  
I looked at Hanzo in a frenzy. “Fuck me. Here. Now!” I demanded.  
Hanzo complied. He picked me up and sat me on the bench. He tore my undies off and in a single thrust inserted himself into me. Hard. I let out a moan, almost a scream, not prepared for that force. Hanzo looked at me, face turning somewhat caring, not prepared for the noise I made. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him against me, letting him know to continue. He started slowly, I wasn’t in the mood for slow.

“Harder… Faster!” I yelled. Hanzo complied. Thrusting in and out, he was definitely not holding back. His moans grew louder and heavier. My back started to arch and I finished. Hanzo pulled me closer to him and he started kissing and sucking my neck again. Just as the wave of pleasure started to fade, he came. His thrusts slowing before eventually stopping. We leaned in for another deep kiss before catching our breaths. I looked at him, playing with some of his hair that had come out of the knot. He smiled and closed his eyes, laying his head on my shoulder. I grabbed his hair tie and released his hair. It draped just past his shoulders. He looked up at me, and we just stared at each other. It seemed like forever. Nothing else in the world mattered, I leaned in, resting my forehead against his. _“If I were to die now, I’d die happy!”_

I sighed and I looked at the time. “Shit, I have to get ready for work or I’ll be late!” Hanzo smiled, and still inside me, picked me up off the bench and carried me to the shower.  
“I don’t want to make a mess on your floor”, he said, jokingly. I giggled all the way to the shower. We stepped in and he let me go. More than a few drops escaped me. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to get comfortable before rinsing myself off.  
“Come in, get clean”, I yelled out to Hanzo over the noise of the shower. “It might not be big but there’s enough space for the two of us”.

I was lathering up my hair when I felt two hands on my shoulders, gently massaging. I handed Hanzo the bar of soap and he proceeded to gently lather up my back. “There hasn’t been a moment in my life where I have felt this relaxed” I thought, letting out a soft sigh. Rinsing my hair, I turned to Hanzo who was soaping up his body. _“Not so fast…”_ I grabbed the bar of soap out of his hands and lathered up his body. He was insanely muscular, barely any body fat on him. Starting at his chest, I traced the dragon all the way down to his wrist. Hanzo smiled at my obsession over the tattoo.

I looked up at him and shrugged, “I love dragons.”  
“I have noticed,” Hanzo replied. “The dress you wore last night gave that away.”  
“It’s my favourite dress!” I exclaimed, excitedly. Hanzo started massaging my neck when there was a dull pain. I moved my hand up to his and looked up at him. He was smiling. I looked in the mirror and noticed a hickey from where Hanzo was sucking on my neck this morning. 

I groaned, “I’m going to have to wear a scarf to cover that up today”, gently rubbing the area.  
“Still embarrassed by me?” Hanzo teased.  
“No, just private. I don’t need the office knowing that I… well…” I trailed off, turning to Hanzo, engaging in a passionate kiss. He pulled me closer and I resisted, teasingly tugging at his cock. He was starting to grow with excitement when I stepped out of the shower. Looking back at him, with a seductive smirk, I started to dry off. I could hear him say something in his native Japanese under his breath.  
“What was that?” I teased.  
“Nothing”, he groaned. His hand was on his now erect cock. I watched in anticipation, thinking he was going to pleasure himself. He looked at me, and looking like it took all of his will, he let go. A look of disappointment crossed my face.  
“You are not the only one who can tease,” he smirked. 

I headed back into the bedroom to get dressed. I put on my underwear and bra, and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans. I headed into the wardrobe for a blouse and a scarf. Looking through the hangers, I felt gentle hands on my waist. I looked into the mirror. Naked Hanzo is a sight to behold. He looked as if he was sculpted. There were no imperfections. His hair was back up in a top-knot, pulled back tight. He kissed my neck, in the same spot as before. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his.  
“You are beautiful,” he whispered.  
I blushed. “And you, Mr…” I trailed, realising I didn’t know his last name.  
“Shimada”, he finished.  
“Mr. Shimada,” I continued, “are absolute perfection”. I could feel him smiling against my neck. _“Oh, how I want to just stay here and fuck all day…”_ I thought. I reluctantly pulled away and gave him a kiss.  
“Can I get you breakfast? Coffee?” I asked.  
“Please,” he answered. 

I grabbed my blouse and scarf and heard a scoff from Hanzo. I looked down at the scarf, realising why.  
“I told you, I love dragons!” I exclaimed, throwing the scarf on the bed while I slipped on the blouse. It was my favourite scarf, two little blue dragons dancing in an almost yin-yang pattern, repeated along the length of the scarf.  
I prepared some toast and two coffees in travel mugs. After getting fully dressed, I gathered my things and handed Hanzo his toast and coffee. 

“I work in the city, can I give you a lift?” I asked.  
“Yes, thank you.” Hanzo answered. I smiled, happy that I could continue our conversation in the car. Hanzo picked up his bag with a bit of a grunt. It appeared heavy, even for him.  
“Did you…” I started, before trailing off. Hanzo looked at me, waiting for my response. I couldn’t muster the words. A lump formed in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing. _“Did you have a place to stay, cause you’re more than welcome to stay here.”_ I repeated in my mind, over and over again. Hanzo approached me and placed his hand on my face. Too scared to look up at him, he placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up. He smiled softly. I took a deep breath, and through closed eyes, I gathered the courage to ask my question.  
“I have been assigned to stay in the city. However I would very much like to stay here.” He replied, giving me a kiss.

My knees buckled, I was so happy, I smiled through the kissing.  
“Shall we go?” Hanzo asked.  
“Yep!” I responded. I grabbed my keys and headed out. In the car, I handed Hanzo my phone. “Put your number in my phone so we can come home together.” He typed his number and placed my phone in the centre console.  
“So…” I started “tell me about you.” I looked over to Hanzo, who was looking out the window. A few seconds passed. Silence. _“How peculiar…”_ I thought. I grabbed his hand, and he looked back at me, smiling.  
“Sorry,” he replied. “I am from Japan, and have been working here for the last year.”  
“What do you do for work?”  
“That… I cannot say”. He looked at me. I smiled.  
“Confidental? Military type stuff?” I probed a little deeper.  
“Yes”, he answered. Before I could ask anymore, he posed the question back to me. I gave him a brief rundown of my job. In that time, we’d made it to my workplace. I parked the car and leaned in for a kiss. 

“So, I’ll see you tonight?” I asked.  
“Yes, you shall.” He answered. Our kissing intensified. I loved nothing more than kissing him. _“Well, his cock inside me would top that”_ I thought, starting to feel tingling again. I pulled away and placed my hand on his face. We walked up to the front of the building, hand-in-hand, and one more kiss before heading in. I watched him walk away, _“his ass looks so good in those jeans”_. He turned a corner and I headed into the building. 

I dropped my things at my desk and went to take off my scarf, before realising that I was using it to hide the hickey. I readjusted it and sat down. I looked at my phone and realised Hanzo had left a little message: “See you tonight, beautiful.” I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. _“I think I’m in love with him.”_ I texted him back: “See you tonight, handsome man.” I wiped away my tears and started working.


	3. Getting Comfortable

_“Could this day drag anymore?!”_ I thought. “ _I want nothing more than Hanzo. To smell him, touch him, gently rub my hands all over his chest, making my way down to his hard, throbbing cock, stroking it over and over. Hearing those moans and growls he makes…”_   I opened my eyes, realising that my breathing was loud and my hand had made its way to my now wet pussy. I looked around, shocked that I could lose myself so easily. _“Great, no one had caught me.”_ I looked at the time, 12:35pm. _“Hmm, lunch time, perfect for some fresh air to clear my head.”_

I sat in the park across from work. It was a sunny autumn day, still warm from a lingering summer. In the distance I saw Michael, I waved to him. He works nights and we catch up for lunch following a date, and this was no exception.

“Oh, a scarf on this warm, lovely day, I see?” he teased as he approached. I gave him a gentle punch in the arm as he sat down.

“Shut up!” I exclaimed, defensively.

“That good, hey?” He probed.

I looked at him. And very briefly showed him the hickey and giggled.

“Ooh, very nice! So, tell me, what’s he like in bed?” He asked.

“I don’t kiss and tell…” I started

“Oh, bullshit! You don’t get to keep this to yourself. The man is gorgeous, I want details!” he persisted.

I paused for a moment. “It was very good. He is very skilled…” I trailed off. In the distance, a man. Hanzo. Just watching. _“How long has he been there?”_

Michael looked at me, then in the direction I was staring.

“Can you see him?” I asked. I tried waving him down, but there were too many people.

“Who?” Michael asked, confused.

“Hanzo!” The people cleared, and he was gone. “Hmm. I thought it was him. No worry…”

“Clearly you have him on your mind. Tell me, how big?” Michael asked, biting his lip. I sat in silence, distracted as to why he didn’t come closer. _“Maybe I had him confused? Surely not, I mean, how many Japanese men with top knots, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a full sleeve tattoo could occupy the same space as me, right now, in this park?”_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it scared the living daylights out of me.

“Are you OK?” Michael asked, concerned.

“Yeah… yeah. I’m fine.” I said through a forced smile. I grabbed my phone and texted Hanzo.

“Was that you just now?” I typed and hit send. I held the phone in my hand and waited for a text back.

“Are you sure? You’re pretty bloody distracted,” Michael persisted.

“We drove up together, we were inseparable this morning, we shagged in the kitchen for fuck’s sake. He left me this message on my phone. Why would he be staring at me and not come up and say hi?” I yelled. Much, much louder than I should have. I looked around at the people close to me. They were staring at me. I didn’t care.

“Maybe it wasn’t him?” Michael persisted, trying to calm me down. I looked at Michael, mind racing.

“I… I…” I couldn’t get my thoughts straight. “I just don’t want to fuck this up. You know me, my relationships don’t last. I give too much of myself and it drives people away. You know what my perfect man is. Hanzo _is_ my perfect man. I can’t lose him…” I confessed, holding back tears.

 

Michael gave me a hug. As I started to relax, I received a text. I looked at my phone, it was Hanzo. The message simply read: “???”.

“Look, hon. You’ve got two options,” Michael started. “You can either take a step back and don’t get invested in this. Or you can go in head first and fight for him.”

Michael’s words resonated with me. Michael was always there for me, through the good and bad. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you”.

“It’s what I’m here for. So, same time tomorrow? I want saucy details!” Michael exclaimed.

“Absolutely,” I answered with a cheeky smile.

“Hey… you don’t think he’d be keen on a three-way?” Michael said with a smirk.

I laughed. “Yeah… something tells me you’re not his type! And no!”

 

I stood up and gave Michael another hug before leaving for the office. When I got back to my desk, I looked at the time. “ _2:06pm. Only have another three hours to kill before I can see Hanzo. Smell him, play with his hair, run my hands over toned body, slip my hand down his pants and stroke that cock of his, feel his fingers…”_ My phone buzzed. Another text. I took a breath, not realising that I was holding it. It was from Hanzo: “I am finished for the day. Can we meet?”

 

I texted back: “Sure. Want to grab a coffee?” I looked out the window, and there he was, looking in. “ _What? Seriously. Are you spying on me?”_ I grabbed my bag and headed out. I wanted to confront him about earlier. About now. _“How did he know that was my window? Of all the windows in this building?”_  But all was resolved when he embraced me. I felt safe with Hanzo. Nothing else mattered. _“Yeah, I’m going to have to talk with him about my feelings…”_

“Is everything OK?” He asked, a look of concern crossed his face. I thought about it, thinking about everything. _“Now isn’t the time…”_

“Yeah, I’m good. Coffee?” I asked.

“Tea, actually”. Hanzo replied.

 

We walked down to a Japanese cafe, hand in hand. Walking in silence. I was distracted, I didn’t want to be. I wanted to forget about everything. Run away and never look back. With Hanzo. We ordered green tea and sat in a booth in the corner, next to each other, waiting for the order.

“Hmm…” Hanzo muttered to himself, looking around the café.

“Authentic?” I asked.

“Better than most places. Not Japan though.” He replied. He put one arm around me, pulling me into his shoulder and rested the other on my thigh. I couldn’t help but rest my head on his shoulder. I sighed softly, taking in his scent. He smelled musky this time, like he had been to the gym. His natural scent was pleasant.

“How was your day?” He asked. I gave him a brief rundown of the events. Everything excluding seeing him in the park. I told him a bit about Michael, just in case he was the jealous type. He doesn’t come across that way, and even then, surely he’s noticed that Michael and I are just friends.

“How about you?” I reciprocated.

“Briefing in the morning, quick surveillance, training,” He answered. I knew I wouldn’t get anything more out of him, I’m surprised I got this much.

 

“Tell me about your home. I’ve been meaning to go back to Japan for a while now.” I asked. It took him a while to answer, probably thinking about what to say. _“Why are you so damn private?”_   I thought with a sigh.

“I am from a place called Hanamura. It is traditional Japanese, many pagodas and temples. This time of year, the last of the sakura will be blooming. It is a beautiful sight.” He placed his hand under my chin, gesturing me to look up at him. “Second only to you.” He leaned in for a kiss. A passionate kiss. Wanting more, I flicked my tongue in his mouth and placed my hand on his leg, slowly moving up towards his cock. I grabbed his zipper, trying to pull it down when he grabbed my hand to stop me.

 

“Dirty girl,” he whispered in my ear, biting with a bit of force on my earlobe. I stifled a moan as I saw the waitress approach with our tea. I sat up straight, trying to not look like I had just been busted.

She placed the tea on the table with a smile, and I thanked her before she walked away. Hanzo grabbed the tea pot and gave it a sniff. He placed it back, giving it time to brew further.

 

Watching the waitress, Hanzo placed his hand on my thigh again, this time just touching my pussy with his index finger. I ached so badly to feel him. I unzipped my pants and shoved his hand down my undies, keeping my hand on top of his so he wouldn’t pull away. His eyes widened, and he didn’t resist. His fingers gently rubbed against my clit. I could feel how wet I was, I felt like I was sitting in a puddle. His rough, calloused fingers combined with the tenderness of his touch was amazing. It took all of my will to stifle my moans and movements. I reached back over to Hanzo, noticing his bulge through his pants. I went for his zipper again, and again he grabbed my hand to stop me. I whined as he stopped me. I tried to at least stroke his erection through his pants but his grip was too firm.

 

He leaned in close to me, gently kissing my face. He bit again on my earlobe and I couldn’t hold back anymore. A moan slipped out, and I covered my mouth with my hand in a futile attempt to stay silent. I held my breath as a rush of pleasure filled my body as I came. I caught my breath and I grabbed Hanzo’s hand from out of my pants and kissed his palm, before licking his fingers clean. His eyes widened with lust with every lick. I held his hand and rested up against him again. He kissed my head and poured us both a cup of tea.

 

He again gave it another smell before sipping. He let it rest in his mouth before swallowing.

“Not bad” he said with surprised approval. His voice then lowered, almost a whisper, but with a bit of a huskiness to it. “Do not think we are done.” The words made me melt. I squeezed his hand, hard. I looked around, it wasn’t busy, but definitely not a place where it would be appropriate to suck his cock. Or fuck. _“Fuck, how I just want to climb on top of you and fuck your brains out…”_

“What did you have in mind?” I asked. He sat in silence, sipping his tea with a smirk on his face. I wanted desperately to touch him, but every time I tried, he would stop me. " _I assume part of the game?”_   I grabbed my tea and sipped also.

 

Once we were finished, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the café. We walked to the park opposite my work and sat under a tree. It was still quiet, rush hour hadn’t started yet. It was one of my favourite spots in the park, it was fairly secluded, off the main footpath. No one really came down this far, unless they were enjoying some time in the sun. No one was around. I climbed on top of Hanzo and kissed him. He held my face then slowly moved his hands down my neck, onto my shoulders and down my back, before becoming still on my waist. He pushed back on my hips before pulling me forward. Realising what he wanted, I started grinding against him. I could feel his erection against my inner thigh. We continued kissing and grinding until he couldn’t stifle he moans. I stopped grinding and unzipped his pants, allowing his cock to spring free. I crouched down and took him in my mouth as far as I could. Up and down along his shaft, making circles with my tongue around his sensitive head, causing it to twitch. I could taste the pre-cum, and based on those moans, Hanzo was nearly there.

 

I increased my speed and wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, my mouth and hand matching in rhythm. He weaved his hand through my hair. I heard him whisper something in Japanese through a last stifled moan as his load shot into my mouth. Slowing my speed, I swallowed and pulled up. With his hand still through my hair, he pulled me in closer for a kiss. I rested my head on his shoulder.

“You are a very dirty girl,” he whispered.

“You like dirty girls, don’t you?” I teased.

“Very much so.” He said with another kiss.

He placed his now softened cock back into his pants and did up his zip. We stood up and looked around. I grabbed my phone to look at the time.

“4.32pm” I said. “Stuff going back to work. I told them I had a meeting. It’s not my fault it went on for nearly three hours.”

“And it was a very important meeting,” Hanzo added.

“Very important! Progress was made, wouldn’t you say?” I said seductively, going in for another kiss.

“Indeed” Hanzo replied.

 


	4. Crashing Reality

The nerves were getting to me now. I’d never been in this situation before. Hands tied to the headboard of the bed and blindfolded. I was wearing my sexiest negligee, black with white trimming. I could hear Hanzo’s footsteps around the room, pacing before feeling his weight on the bed. I felt his fingertips on my face. I instinctively tried to move my face away, but he grabbed my head and stopped me from moving.

“Relax”, Hanzo whispered before biting on my earlobe. I gasped, and he proceeded to kiss my neck. My senses were heightened, his beard tickled. Each kiss felt like lightening, sending shivers down my body. Not being able to touch him was killing me. He came up to my face and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. He climbed on top of me, I could feel his erection on my inner thigh. He pulled away and kissed my neck again. I was moaning with every kiss.

He started planting kisses down my body. I desperately wanted to touch him, run my hands through his hair. Grab his cock. Feel him inside me. He squeezed my breasts, before moving his hands down to my waist.

“Tell me what you want,” Hanzo ordered.

“You,” I answered.

“Tell me what you want!” Hanzo growled, louder than before.

“Your tongue, your fingers in me,” I moaned.

I heard a snicker before he adjusted himself between my legs. He removed my g-string and leaned in. He placed my legs up onto his shoulders. I tensed up, moaning, ready to feel him. The anticipation was killing me. I could now feel his warm breath on my inner thighs ---

 

“Wake up. WAKE UP!” Hanzo was yelling over me. My eyes shot open, he was standing over me, getting dressed.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” I stammered, trying to collect my thoughts. I looked over at the time. 2.40 am. I rubbed my eyes.

“They’re coming. We have to leave.” Hanzo barked.

“What? Who?” I was thoroughly confused.

“No time to explain. Get dressed. We have to leave. Now." Hanzo barked.

I sat up, watching Hanzo. He was going through his bag. He pulled out a case. It was huge. It beeped and opened, and he pulled out a bow, quiver and arrows. He strapped the quiver to his back and slung the bow over his shoulder. He looked over to me. “Why are you not getting dressed? We have to leave. You are in danger!”

I got out of bed and threw on my clothes. Hanzo was pacing through my apartment now, I could hear him having a conversation with someone through an earpiece.

“Yes, she is with me. She is safe”

...

“We will meet at the rendezvous point”

...

“Not him. I don’t need his help! I can –“

...

“Yes. I understand. Hanzo out”.

 

“Hanzo, what is this about?” I asked, grabbing my things. I was getting scared now.

Hanzo grabbed my hand and lead me outside.

“Your phone, do you have it on you?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes,” I replied, handing it to him. He threw it back into the apartment and pulled me away.

“What the fuck, Hanzo?” I growled.

“They can trace us through it. They have a hacker working for them”.

“Who?” I yelled.

Hanzo continued walking, pulling me along. I was getting pissed off now. I didn’t appreciate being kept in the dark. I pulled back on Hanzo, with enough force that surprised me. He stopped in his tracks.

“What the fuck is going on?” I asked angrily, tears in my eyes.

“Your father, he is Raymond Janssen?” He asked.

“Yes… How did you know? What’s that got to do with anything?”

“They want him. They cannot get to him, he is too protected. They are going after you to flush him out. I have been ordered to retrieve you”

“Retrieve me? Is that what the last day has been?” I cried.

“No.” Hanzo sighed.  “Do you trust me?”

I paused. I looked into Hanzo’s eyes. He was growing impatient with my questions. _“I’ve only known him just 24 hours. Do I trust him?”_ Hanzo looked behind him, then back at me.

“DO YOU TRUST ME?” Hanzo repeated.

“…Yes.” I replied weakly.

“Then we must go. I must keep you safe.” Hanzo squeezed my hand and we continued running. We headed towards my car when I heard a pop, followed by a sound of metal on metal, like a ricochet. There was a flash. We ducked behind another car and I looked in the direction of the flash. A man, in a white suit with a helmet. Parts of it were glowing green. He was looking at us, sheathing his katana.

“GO!” He ordered.

Hanzo seethed. He nodded at the man and we continued on foot down the street. I could hear someone talking to Hanzo through the earpiece, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Hanzo nodded and we continued running. We eventually reached a parked car. It was old… easily 30 years old. There was a young woman in the driver’s seat.

“Hello, love! Everything will be fine. Hop in, you’re safe now,” she said. She had a British accent.

I looked over to Hanzo and he nodded as he opened the rear door, gesturing me in. I squeezed his hand.

“You’re coming too, right?” I asked, shaking.

“Yes, I’ll be right here.” He replied.

Another pop. Hanzo ducked behind the door.

“Get down!” he yelled at me. “Lena, protect her!”

Hanzo drew an arrow and in one swift movement shot it in the direction of the pop. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen for a moment. Again, he drew another arrow and shot, this time confident he was aiming in the right direction. Another pop, another arrow. Silence.

Hanzo jumped in the car and sat next to me. The woman sped off, car screeching down the street.

We were driving for about five minutes. Hanzo had his bow at the ready looking out the rear of the car.

“My name’s Lena, pleased to meet you”. The woman introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you. My name’s –”

“I know who you are. You’re quite the important woman!” Lena said, looking at Hanzo through the rear-view mirror. Hanzo threw her a look and she looked back at the road, focused on the drive. She looked scared of him. Hanzo turned back around, and placed the arrow back in the quiver. He put his arm around me. I leaned into him and cried.

“What is going on?” I asked through tears.

“A terrorist organisation, called Talon. Have you heard of them?” Hanzo asked. I shook my head. “They want your father, his work. They have attempted to kidnap him but failed. He is extremely protected. They realised to draw him out, they would need his weakness. You. They want you to get to him”. Hanzo answered.

“I haven’t seen my Dad in years. We barely talk on the phone. I don’t even have his name. I don’t know what he even does for work. How did they know?” I asked.

“The hacker. She is… very good at what she does”. Hanzo replied

“That’s why we’re in this piece of junk. You can’t hack what doesn’t have technology!” Lena added.

I sat, looking out the window as we drove through the night. Taking it all in. _“I knew it was too good to be true. Does he even have feelings for me? Did he use me?”_ I started to feel dirty. _"I let a complete stranger into my life and now I’m here. No phone, no way of contacting anyone."_  I started crying again. Hanzo pulled me in closer and kissed me on the head.

“It’s OK, everything will be OK. You are safe” He reassured. He rested his head on mine.

We came to a stop. In the middle of nowhere. We got out of the car and just in the distance was an aircraft… nothing like I had seen before. “ _It looks like a shuttlecraft from a science fiction movie.”_  Hanzo again got an arrow at the ready, and shot off, again and again in a triangular pattern. He looked at his phone. I glanced over.

“The arrows have SONAR. It allows me to see if anyone is within range. The only person I have picked up is in the shuttle. We are safe”. Hanzo explained. “Still, you can never be too careful”, he added, getting another arrow ready.

We approached the craft. Lena hopped in and Hanzo helped me inside. We waited a couple of minutes and the man in the suit climbed in. _“How did he get here so fast..?”_ I strapped myself into the seat and he sat opposite. I couldn’t help but stare. He didn’t take off his helmet. _“How peculiar”_ I thought. He nodded at me, and looked over to Hanzo. Hanzo gave him a slight nod and looked away, placing the arrow back in the quiver and holding his bow in front of him.

The craft shook as we took off. I took Hanzo’s hand. He placed a hand on my face, and in that moment I felt safe again.

“That man, in the suit. Who is he?” I asked.

“He… he is my brother”. Hanzo answered, staring at him.

“Genji Shimada. Pleased to meet you”, he said. I nodded.

We were flying for a good amount of time, I wasn’t wearing a watch but it was still dark out. We finally landed, inside a hangar. Hanzo undid his restraints and held his hand out for me. I undid mine and held his hand as I stood up.

“Where are we?” I asked as the door to the craft opened. There were a number of people waiting for us.

Hanzo led me out of the craft. “Welcome, this is Overwatch”.


	5. Overwatch HQ

I opened my eyes and looked around. I could hear beeping from a heart rate monitor. My heart rate.  
“What’s going on? Where am I?” I asked, searching for someone. A tall blonde woman approached me, in a military-type uniform and a lab coat. She smiled warmly.  
“You’re OK. My name is Dr. Ziegler. You’re safe.” She handed me a cup of water.  
“Hanzo…” I stammered. “Where’s Hanzo?!” I tried to sit up, my head pounded. I lay back down, sighing.  
“I’ll call him now, he will be here momentarily.” She smiled and walked away to call him. “Hanzo, she is awake and wants to see you.” I could just hear his voice over the comms, and I started to relax. Dr. Ziegler approached me again.

“Hanzo didn’t leave your side for a moment, not until I had to order him to get some sleep.” She informed me.  
“What happened? Did I get hurt or something?” I asked.  
“You... well… feinted.” She answered.  
I frantically trired to remember what had happened. _“I remember the shuttlecraft, landing here. Overwatch? Being introduced to the people waiting… then… now?”_

My thoughts broke when I heard the door open. There was Hanzo, also in the same military uniform, a look of concern on his face quickly replaced with a smile. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the head.  
“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked, gently stroking my head with his hand as he sat down.  
“I’ve got a killer headache, but I’m fine.” I answered.  
“Good,” he replied. He leaned in for a kiss, and everything I was thinking about, my concerns, melted away. I was safe.

Hanzo pulled away when he heard footsteps behind him. Dr. Ziegler approached again.  
“This will help with the pain,” She offered a couple of pills. “If Hanzo is happy to look after you while you get back on your feet, I’m happy for you to go.” She smiled, disconnecting me from the monitors.  
I looked to Hanzo. “Apparently I feinted?” I asked.  
“Yes. Do you remember meeting Winston?”  
I thought hard. “No. I don’t.”  
Hanzo looked to Dr. Ziegler, then back to me. “Winston is…” Hanzo trailed off. “It might be worth seeing him now.”  
I look of confusion came over me. “Here?”  
“If you have the same reaction, you are in the right place,” Hanzo smiled.

Dr. Ziegler called Winston over the comms. I could hear his voice, clear as day. It was deep and booming. I was getting nervous now. I squeezed Hanzo’s hand, not entirely sure what I was in for. Who was going to come in.  
“Now, keep in mind,” Hanzo started. “The world is more than you know it is.”  
The doors opened. No one was there. I heard a sigh, then saw a head. _“The fuck? Is that a gorilla?”_ Then it hit me. Meeting everyone, Hana, Jesse, Commander Morrison, then seeing Winston come round the corner. I squeezed Hanzo’s hand harder.  
“It’s OK. He is a friend” Hanzo reassured.  
“I… My name is Winston”. He said, fully standing in the doorway. He had his hands up in front of him. “May I come in?” He asked.  
I nodded. I watched him approach, he came in cautiously.  
“How…” I asked, not taking my eyes off him.

“I am genetically engineered.” He replied, playing with his glasses. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ve never had a reaction like yours before…” he trailed off.  
“I’m sorry,” I apologised. “It’s just… Yesterday my world was my work and this amazing man, and now I’m here. Hiding from terrorists. It’s going to take time to adjust.” I smiled, trying to hold back tears.  
“We’ll do our very best to make you comfortable,” Winston reassured. “Excuse me. Dr. Ziegler, Hanzo.” He nodded as he walked out of the infirmary.

I took a deep breath and released it.  
“Well, so far so good!” Dr. Ziegler exclaimed. “How are you feeling now?”  
“The headache is gone. I’m starving now. I feel like I haven’t eaten in days!” I said, rubbing my tummy.  
“You were asleep for 20 hours,” Dr. Ziegler informed me.  
“Holy fuck,” I blurted out, then quickly covered my mouth. “I’m sorry. What time is it?”  
“It’s 6:45am. Hanzo was here for 12 hours before I kicked him out,” she smiled.  
I looked at Hanzo and brought him down for another kiss. He was resistant, but went with it.  
“Go get something to eat. You know where to find me if you start to feel ill.” Dr. Ziegler stated.

Hanzo helped me out of bed. I stood up and stretched, and finished the last of my water.  
“Not a word to anyone,” I heard Hanzo whisper to Dr. Ziegler before placing his hand on my back to escort me out.  
We walked down to the mess hall. I grabbed Hanzo’s hand, and he pulled away. I grabbed it again, with both hands this time. He sighed.  
“Embarrassed by me?” I teased.  
We stopped in the hallway and he looked at me. “Never. While I am working, I try to maintain the highest level of professionalism. I am not used to having my lover with me.”

My heart skipped a beat. _“My lover? Does he love me?”_ I smiled and squeezed his hand. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before we continued on. I didn’t know what to say, how to respond. _“This is what you wanted. This is proof that there is a connection. That it wasn’t a lie.”_ Nothing could shake me from the high I was on right now. I felt unstoppable. Unbreakable. Nothing in the world mattered.

Standing outside the mess hall now, Hanzo looked at me and smiled. He took back his hand and closed his eyes for a moment before opening the door. He held his hand out, gesturing me in. I walked inside and looked around. The noise from all the talking and eating stopped. Everyone stared at us. I stopped in my tracks, looking back stunned. And in a moment, everyone was back to talking and eating. I looked at Hanzo.  
“We very rarely have guests,” he replied. I walked over to the wall of food. I grabbed pancakes, some fruit and coffee. Hanzo made himself a cup of tea. In the distance, there was a table with three people on it. Lena was one of them. She was standing on her chair, waving us down.

“How are you feeling, love?” Lena asked as we approached the table.  
“I’m good. Hungry!” I replied, placing my tray on the table as I sat down. I looked at the two other people. I vaguely remembered meeting them yesterday.  
“You’ll have to forgive me…” I started, looking at them.  
“Say no more, darlin’! The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree,” he said, extending out his hand. “And this,” he nudged the girl, who was on her phone, “is Hana”.  
“Hey,” she simply said, not looking up from her phone. Blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing.  
“Nice to meet you,” I said, digging into my pancakes. I wolfed them down in about 2 minutes.

  
“So… what’s Overwatch?” I asked.  
There was a moment’s silence. Everyone looked to Lena.  
“It’s uh… we’re a task force put together to stop threats to the population.” Lena answered.  
“How come I’ve never heard of it?” I probed, digging for more information.  
“We’re a secret organisation. We were prominent years ago, but we were disbanded. Winston re-instated us about a year ago.” Lena replied.  
“So, Winston’s in charge?” I asked.  
“Technically no. He’s a scientist. With the reinstatement, we found our leader again. Commander Morrison.”  
“I see. So you were all recalled?” I asked.  
“I was, so was McCree. Hana signed on just before Hanzo.” Lena answered.  
I looked to Hanzo. “So, what were you doing before this?”  
Hanzo shifted in his seat. “I was in Japan. Overseeing my father’s work.”  
Hanzo seemed uncomfortable. I stopped asking questions. This Hanzo was a very different Hanzo to who I had got to know. _“I wonder if they know the gentle Hanzo that I know?”_

We were sitting in an awkward silence. I was going to suggest leaving to have a shower, I was desperate for one, when Hana interrupted with a smirk. “So, have you guys slept together yet?”  
I choked on the last of my coffee. Hanzo shot daggers at her. While I was trying to recover, Hanzo stood up. “We are required to attend a debriefing now.” I stood up and followed him out of the mess hall, waving at the table as we walked off.

He kept walking, in silence, to his quarters. I practically had to jog to keep up with him, he was walking so fast. He wasn’t hiding his anger. He swung the door open with force that it bounced back off the wall. He unzipped his jacket and threw it on the floor as he sat down on the bed. He had his back to the doorway and was looking out his window, muttering to himself in Japanese. I closed the door behind us and sat on the bed behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and squeezed, a pretty crappy attempt at a massage.  
“Are you OK?” I asked softly.  
“She has no respect! If I had suggested something like that at her age I would have been lashed!” Hanzo seethed.  
“Shhhh…” I reassured. “It’s the generation gap. She’s just a kid—“  
“That is no excuse.” Hanzo sighed.

“Forget about her,” I started, kissing Hanzo’s neck. “Think about me.” I continued kissing, down his shoulder, then down his left arm. I hopped off the bed and sat in his lap. I looked at him, his brow was furrowed with anger. _“You’re cute when you’re angry, you probably don’t realise that your nose wrinkles at your bridge piercing…”_

I leaned in for a kiss, Hanzo placed his hand on the back of my head, his fingers through my hair. Our kissing intensified, becoming more passionate. His hands slipped down to my hips and he started tugging at my top, trying to get it off. He was rough with his actions. I flicked off my top and threw it on the floor. I crouched down in front of him, tugging at his pants. He impatiently unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zip, allowing his cock free.

He grabbed my head and pushed me down, he wasn’t messing around. I took him in my mouth, starting off slow before increasing speed. He was just starting to relax from his anger when there was a knock at the door. He tensed up, I stopped sucking. The door swung open. Hanzo didn’t move. I didn’t move. I couldn’t move, his hand was still on my head. While I didn’t have him in my mouth anymore, I still had my hand on him. I slowly stroked, making sure he didn’t lose his erection, and to psych him up, trying to keep him on his toes. He didn’t stop me.

“I wanted to apologise for before”, Hana started. “It was none of my business to ask such a thing”.  
“It is fine. I am meditating. Could you please leave?” Hanzo asked. He is remarkably good at hiding his feelings.  
“Sure. Sorry again.” The door closed behind us. I could hear her having a conversation with McCree on the other side, it sounded like he made her apologise. The talking faded as they walked away.

Hanzo looked down at me, smirk on his face. I smiled. Honestly, I didn’t know whether he would be angry that I continued to stroke him. I moved forward to take him back into my mouth, but he pulled me in front of him. He undid my pants and pulled them down with my undies. I slipped off my shoes, and shimmied down my pants and undies. I kicked them away. He inserted two fingers inside me, rhythmically moving in and out, and curling his fingers on each insert. I could barely control myself. My moans grew louder and it was getting harder to stifle them. I could feel my orgasm build, I was nearly there, when he removed his fingers. He took off his clothing and pushed me onto the bed, stomach-down. I propped myself up on my knees and he thrust himself into me. Like before, he wasn’t messing around, he was rough, animalistic with his actions. He was thrusting fast and hard, his hips smacking against my ass. I tried again to stifle my moans, assuming he wanted this to be quiet. He leaned in further, I felt him deeper in me, and I damn near screamed.

“Moan for me”, he whispered. Bloody hell, did that get me off. He reached around and started massaging my clit. My moans were driving him crazy, he was thrusting harder and faster than before. My orgasm built up until it exploded through me, a wave of pleasure being released. Hanzo came with my final moan, his thrusting slowing before stopping. I collapsed onto the bed, he collapsed on top of me.

Coming down from the high, he lifted himself off of me and kissed my back gently. He pulled out of me, and I groaned at the emptiness left behind.  
“Almost getting caught… I liked that very much.” Hanzo whispered again.  
I smiled. “It’s quite the thrill, isn’t it?” I egged him on. “Maybe we could have a bit of fun with it outside the room?”  
Hanzo’s eyes widened at the possibility. He smirked and kissed me on the small of my back before retreating to the shower. I followed him, desperate to feel clean.


	6. Familiar

Hanzo was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. I wondered around his quarters in just my towel, in no real rush to be anywhere. I was poking through his things, on his desk was a photo; two kids, arms around each other. It was an old photo, it had a crease down the middle where it had been folded. It was damaged at the corners. _“Hanzo and Genji?”_ I thought as I moved on to a file. “Operation 95473” it read. I teased one corner up for a peek, but I heard a noise from the bathroom. I panicked and stepped away from the desk. I set my eyes on the open wardrobe, on the hangers were five exact matching uniforms, and a black, silken robe with pants. Touching it, it was the softest silk I had ever felt. It had gold trims, the patterns matched Hanzo’s tattoo.

“Hey,” I called out, grabbing the outfit. “What’s this?”  
“Hanzo poked his head around the corner. “It is a memory of my old life.” He replied.  
I grabbed the right sleeve to study the detail more. “It’s beautiful. What happened to the left side?” I asked, naively.  
“It is worn for Kyūdō.” Hanzo replied. He must have noted the confused look on my face. I’m not fluent in Japanese, I only know a few words. “For archery,” he explained.  
“So it’s meant to be like that?” I studied it further. “Will you wear it for me?”  
Hanzo scoffed. “I haven’t worn that in a very long time.”  
“I want to see you in it,” I pleaded.  
Hanzo smiled. “One day.”

I placed the clothing back in his wardrobe. He stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of pants, and fuck did he look hot! He reached into the wardrobe to grab a t-shirt. I stopped him, giving him a hug.  
“Thank you for saving me,” I whispered. He squeezed me tight. “My life was empty before meeting you. I didn’t think that I could fall for someone as fast as I’ve fallen for you. I love you.” Hot tears were streaming down my face. I blurted out my feelings without even thinking about it. I swallowed nervously. This was it, this was me giving everything I had. I knew he felt the same way. No one has given themselves to me like Hanzo has.  
“Aishiteru” Hanzo whispered, kissing me on the head. I looked up, he was smiling, his eyes slightly teary. I gave him a kiss. 

“As much as I do not want this moment to end, we have to meet with Commander Morrison now.” Hanzo broke through the silence. I sighed as I let him go. About to walk away, Hanzo grabbed the towel. I was standing in the room, naked. He smirked, looking at me up and down. “And I don’t think he would appreciate you attending the meeting like that.”  
I playfully poked my tongue out at Hanzo. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and got dressed in the bathroom. I quickly fixed up my hair to something that didn’t resemble bed and sex hair. I took a deep breath, nervous about meeting the Commander. Hanzo opened the door and gestured me out. I walked by Hanzo’s side, following him to the briefing room. _“I could actually get used to this; being here. A new life…”_ I thought.

We walked into the briefing room. Commander Morrison was sitting at the head of the table. His breathing was louder than normal due to the mask over his face. He was very imposing. Definitely leader material.  
“Ah, come in. Sit.” He gestured to the seat next to him. I sat down, Hanzo sat opposite me.  
“Welcome to Overwatch. How are you feeling?” He asked.  
“I’m good, thank you.” I repled.  
“Good. So, has Hanzo explained the situation?” He asked, flicking through the file in front of him. I couldn’t be sure, but I’m sure it was the same file Hanzo had in his quarters.  
“Briefly. They want my father?” I replied, playing with my hands.  
“Yes. Talon. They want him for his work. He is the world’s foremost expert on antimatter. The technology can be dangerous in the wrong hands. He’s in a safe house and will be moved to another location. Talon have realised that they can use you to draw him out.” Morrison explained.

I shook my head. “It’s funny. My Dad and I aren’t close. He was too invested in his work to spend time with me. That’s the reason why I use my mother’s maiden name. She was there when he wasn’t, I don’t have any part of his life.” I explained.  
“Are you sure?” Morrison asked.  
I looked at him. “Absolutely. I haven’t seen him in years. We have a brief phone call on my birthday and at Christmas.”  
“And if something were to happen to you, if a threat was made on your life, would he respond? Would he care?” Morrison posed.  
I thought about it. “Would he? Does he care? Maybe. I don’t know…”  
“He might. I don’t know what he thinks about me.” I said, blankly.

Morrison handed me the file. I couldn’t believe what I saw.  
“These were photos taken from his lab after the attempt was made on him.” Morrison stated.  
Pictures of me and him when I was little. Drawings I had made. Letters I had written. Even a couple of pictures of me, from now. Profile pictures I had used which were publically available. All on a wall. I started to tear up.  
“He loves you, more than you know”. Hanzo said, softly.  
I looked at him, desperate to hold his hand. The table was too wide to reach him. 

“That’s why you’re here. I apologise for how you were extracted. Our intel suggested that Talon wouldn’t make a move for at least a week.” Morrison said.  
“It’s fine”, I replied, looking at Hanzo, smiling. “Hanzo did a very good job at convincing me to not leave his side. So, how long do I have to stay here?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know”. Morrison stated. “We’re going to take this one day at a time. But we don’t think Talon will ever stop looking for you.”  
I looked at Hanzo and smiled. _“Oh no, I’m stuck here. What a shame…”_  
“Hanzo feels that you should be taught self-defence. And we’re always looking for new recruits. If you want to join, that is. Might as well make the most of your time here.” Morrison proposed.  
“Absolutely!” I exclaimed. Way too excitedly.  
“Great. We’ve organise some quarters for you. You’ll need to do a medical and psych eval first though. Dr. Ziegler will organise that. In the meantime, you’re free to roam the base. Any questions?” Morrison asked.  
I shook my head. Morrison looked to Hanzo. “No,” he replied simply.  
“Alright. Dismissed.” Morrison said as he stood up. He grabbed the file and headed out the door. 

I got out of my seat and walked over to Hanzo. I cupped my hands over his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. He stood up, took my hand and proceeded to walk out of the room. Feeling cheeky, I gave him a slap on his ass. He stopped and looked at me and inhaled sharply. He smiled and kept walking. We made our way to the supply room where I got handed a stack of clothes and a pair of boots, matching the uniform everyone was wearing. There was also a pair of tracksuit pants, a few t-shirts and a bag containing basics – shampoo and conditioner, a hairbrush, toothpaste and a toothbrush and deodorant. We took them back to my quarters. They weren’t too far from Hanzo’s quarters. _“I’d still prefer to be with him though.”_ I thought, placing my new clothes in the wardrobe. 

I sat down on the bed and let out a long, drawn out breath. “So, now what?” I asked.  
“The time between missions is spent training. Come.” Hanzo held out his hand. “I will show you the archery range. Would you like me to teach you?”  
“Uhh… yes!” I replied excitedly. “You know, when I saw you with your bow, I didn’t think I could be more attracted to you.”  
Hanzo smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

We proceeded to the shooting range via Hanzo’s quarters so he could pick up his bow. The shooting range was huge, dotted with stationary and moving dummies. A section of it had been isolated for bows. Hanzo informed me that he was the only person on base who utilised a bow. He handed me another bow and grabbed a bucket full of arrows. But before he could instruct me, I fired off an arrow, achieving a head shot on one of the stationary dummies. I looked to Hanzo, proud of my shot, and he was stunned. He pointed at the dummy. “You’ve done this before?” He asked.  
“I’ve had a bit of practice,” I replied, grabbing another arrow and hitting the same dummy in the chest.  
“Ah, someone I can practice with!” Hanzo exclaimed.  
“I thought you would prefer to be alone.” I assumed.  
“In most instances it is preferable to be alone. But having you by my side, nothing makes me happier.” Hanzo replied. 

He walked towards me and grabbed my bow, placing it on the ground. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Just like that first time in my apartment, he walked us up to a wall and we kissed passionately. Things were getting heated when I heard my name being called over the loudspeaker. Dr. Ziegler was requesting me in the infirmary. I sighed, Hanzo gave me a peck on the cheek and placed me back down. He readjusted his now erect cock in his pants. I intentionally brushed my hand up against it as I grabbed his hand before leaving. “We’ll continue this when I get back,” I said walking off. I could hear him breathe deeply, knowing he was staring at my ass as I walked away. 

I walked to the infirmary and Dr. Ziegler was bandaging up another recruit.  
“Ah, come in. Take a seat in my office. I won’t be long.” She ordered.  
I sat in her office for a couple of minutes before she arrived. I could just make out a picture of her and a man that was sitting on her desk. I looked out her office, and she was still busy with the recruit. I sneakily grabbed the photo for a look, as it looked a bit off. The man was in a mask, half wearing what appeared to be armour. I studied the man. It looked like it was taken a while ago.

“Genji,” I heard from the doorway. I jumped, startled by the voice. I looked up, Dr. Ziegler was standing in the doorway and proceeded to walk in and sit down at her computer.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” I apologised, placing the photo down.  
“It’s alright.” She replied.  
“So what happened to Genji?” I asked.  
She paused, taking in a breath. “Well… He was hurt. Badly. We saved him.”  
“What happened?” I probed.  
“You’ll have to talk to Hanzo about that...” She trailed off.  
I shook my head. “Are you suggesting Hanzo had something to do with it?” I questioned.  
She looked at me blankly. “It’s not my place to say. Anyway. We’re here for your medical examination and psychological evaluation. We’ll start with the medical.” 

She escorted me back into the sickbay and gestured to a bed. I sat down, she proceeded to take some blood and check my blood pressure.  
"You and Hanzo seem comfortable with each other." Dr Ziegler stated.  
"Yeah." I said simply.  
"I assume you're on birth control?" She asked.  
I looked at her. She looked up from her equipment. "I'm asking as your Doctor. All women in Overwatch are on birth control. We can't risk the liability." She explained.  
"I am," I said, meekly.  
"Excellent! We'll review that another time, bring you to our standard." She said, finishing up. We went back into her office. She looked through her computer, then walked over to a cupboard. She grabbed a camera and a tripod and set them up, facing me. 

“We have to record the evaluation,” she said, sitting back at her computer. A red light appeared on the camera. I swallowed nervously.  
“So, tell me about the last 48 hours, starting with when you met Hanzo” she started.  
I described what had happened. Then back and forth the questions and answers went. For two painstaking hours. It felt like time had stood still.  
“And we’re done. We’re going to analyse the results and we’ll get back to you. I wouldn’t worry, you’re an unremarkable case.” She smiled. I frowned. “That’s a good thing.” She reassured.  
I nodded slowly.  
“Thanks Doctor,” I said, getting out of the chair. I walked out of the infirmary. My tummy growled, I was starving. I headed back to the shooting range to look for Hanzo. The mess hall was on the way, I poked my head in to see if Hanzo was there. He was sitting alone.

I walked up to him and sat down. “Hey, you!”  
He looked up from the book he was reading, it was in Japanese. “Hello. How was your evaluation?” He asked.  
“Eh, usual crap. Have you had lunch?” I asked.  
“I did. I’m sorry I did not wait for you.” He replied.  
“No worries. It took much longer than I thought. Can I get you something?” I said, standing up.  
“Green tea, please.” He smiled. I grabbed a sandwich and fruit, and tea for the both of us. I sat down, taking a bite out of my sandwich.  
“Can I ask you something?” I asked nervously.  
Hanzo put down his book. He smiled and nodded.  
“Genji…” I trailed off.  
Hanzo sighed. He stared off in the distance. His breathing quickened. I grabbed his hand, and he snapped back to reality. He didn’t say anything.  
“It’s OK if you don’t want to talk about it. I saw a picture in Dr. Ziegler’s office, that’s all.” I explained.  
“It was a long time ago. He is at peace with what happened. I am trying to forgive myself, but it is difficult.” He said, head down. 

We sat in silence as I finished my lunch. The mess hall was empty, given it was now mid-afternoon. I hated seeing Hanzo like this. I pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. I grabbed his hands and kissed them, before gently kissing his cheek. I moved on to his neck. He became tense, obviously nervous given we were in a public area, but he went with it. He turned to face me and we started kissing passionately. I tried to sit in his lap, but he stopped me.  
“Not here,” he whispered.

He grabbed my hand and we proceeded out of the mess hall. Just as we turned the corner, I heard a voice call out.  
“Hey! Wait up!” I sighed, we stopped and Hanzo took back his hand. _“Ah, for fuck’s sake! Second time today!”_ I thought angrily. We turned around, it was Hana and McCree.  
“Whatchya guys up to?” Hana asked. She was staring at our hands, she had obviously seen us.  
“We were going to the shooting range for target practice,” Hanzo lied.  
“Oh, really?” She questioned as she leaned into McCree. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” She laughed.  
Jesse took a step to the side, causing Hana to lose her balance.  
“Hey!” She screamed at him.  
“We’re going to shoot some hoops. Care to join us?” McCree asked.  
I looked to Hanzo, the mood had been destroyed anyway. I shrugged.  
“Sure, lead the way.” Hanzo said. They turned around and headed back to the mess hall, the way to the courts was through there. With my eyes on them, I placed my hand on Hanzo’s hip, then moved it down to his ass, and gave it a firm squeeze. Hanzo tensed up, and let out a small snicker.

We arrived at the courts. McCree grabbed a basketball and started dribbling as he approached. Hanzo took off his jacket and proceeded to do a couple of stretches. I stood there, mesmerised by his movements. _“This isn’t going to be good…”_ I thought, taking a breath. Hana grabbed my arm.  
“Let’s play boys versus girls!” She exclaimed, not giving me an option.  
“Great idea!” McCree agreed.  
“Do you have any basketball skills?” Hana asked me.  
“I played when I was a kid. It’s been a while though.” I answered. I held my hands up to McCree to pass me the basketball. I dribbled it, then approached the hoop with a lay-up. I missed the shot. I shrugged back to Hana, with a smile.  
“The girl’s got skills!” McCree said with approval.  
I looked at Hanzo, he was smiling. I could have sworn he gave me a wink too.

The game started, and McCree definitely wasn’t taking things easy. Running around, playing rough. I got knocked over a couple of times. I did my fair share of damage, knocking into him, knocking into Hanzo, sneaking in the occasional ass squeeze. The score was 20 – 18. Hana and I were just in the lead. She’s quite nimble. We took a break. She ran inside to grab some water as I sat down, trying to catch my breath. Jesse took off his t-shirt and wiped away the sweat on his face. I looked at Hanzo, waiting for him to do the same. He glanced at me, smirking, knowing what I wanted. He used his hands to wipe what little sweat had built up. I made a face at him. “Tease…” I thought.

Hana handed around water and sat next to me. Jesse and Hanzo were having a conversation in the middle of the court.  
“It’s weird seeing Hanzo like this” She stated.  
“Like what?” I asked, confused.  
“Smiling. Playing. You have no idea the amount of effort that would be required to do these things before you.” She explained. “You’re good for him.” She sounded genuine. That snide child who teased us earlier was gone. For the first time, I saw a real person behind Hana.  
“The day he brought you in, when you were in sickbay, he stayed there with you. Didn’t leave your side. Not to eat, not to sleep. Angela had to order him out. He went straight to the archery range, and for the first time ever, I saw him miss. Like, heaps. He’d never been so distracted.” She went on.  
I sat there, staring at him. Not knowing what to say. They definitely didn’t know the Hanzo that I know. I smiled, knowing that his feelings were genuine. We may have met through a mission, but he did love me.  
“And that tattoo, eh? It’s hot!” She exclaimed. _“And she’s back.”_ I thought.  
“Yeah, it’s something.” I replied. The sweat on his arm was glistening in the light, accentuating the tattoo.  
“Not only that, his hair, his beard…” She teased. I looked at her.  
“We were briefed on your mission. It was quite detailed.” She explained. “Hanzo’s just perfect, eh?” She winked. I was lost for words. They clearly had a lot of information on me. _“I need to clean up my online profiles.”_  
“Speaking of, in the briefing, when your picture came up on the screen, Hanzo was practically drooling over it. It seems like you’re perfect for each other!” She said.  
_“Now it makes sense, why you’ve been teasing us.”_ I looked at Hanzo and smiled. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to feel his hands on my body, to feel him inside me.

Hanzo and McCree walked over. “So, ready for round two?” McCree asked excitedly.  
I nodded and stood up. We played for another 30 or so minutes. It was fun to let loose. We won, final score 38-35. I used every opportunity I could to touch Hanzo. I was desperate for him. But it didn’t look like the night was over yet.  
“I’m starvin’!” Jesse exclaimed. He walked in the mess hall and grabbed the biggest steak he could find, followed by a beer. He sat down and started eating. The rest of us followed. I grabbed a plate with roast and vegetables and sat down with my water. McCree and Hanzo continued their conversation.

“So,” I started, looking at Hana. “You and Jesse?” I asked teasingly.  
She looked at him, mouth full of food. “Ewww! NO!” She practically screamed. Hanzo and Jesse stopped talking and looked at me.  
“Girl talk,” I defended.  
“Ah! I want nothing of it” Jesse exclaimed, hands over his ears. They continued talking.  
“I’ve seen the way you look at him.” I teased. _“Taste of your own medicine, eh?”_  
“He’s got his shirt off. A girl’s gonna look!” she defended. _“I’ll give her that.”_  
“But no. He’s practically old enough to be my Dad. He’s like a big brother. Someone I can get into mischief with.” She explained.  
I smiled. “Fair enough.” 

By now, we had finished eating. I yawned, drained from the day. I looked at Hanzo, and tilted my head towards the door, indicating I wanted to go. He wrapped up his conversation and stood up.  
“Have a good night!” Hana exclaimed cheekily. I picked up on her tone and smiled. “That’s the plan”.  
We reached Hanzo’s quarters. I grabbed his hand.  
“May I come in?” I asked.  
Hanzo opened the door and gestured me in. I sat on his bed.  
“So, Hana mentioned that you were practicing yesterday, and you kept missing your shots.” I started. Hanzo grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
“It was hard to focus,” he whispered.  
“She also said that when you first saw my picture, you liked what you saw?” I kissed his neck.  
“You are very beautiful.” He replied. He started playing with my hair, twirling it on a finger. “Everything about you is attractive,” he said, looking me up and down. He kissed me gently. “Close your eyes.”  
I smiled. I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with my hands. He kissed me on the head. I could hear him shuffling around. Getting undressed. Then getting dressed? My arousal was building. 

He grabbed my hands and I opened my eyes. He was wearing his traditional Japanese outfit from the wardrobe. I looked him up and down, and damn he had never looked so sexy. I traced a finger on his arm, over the tattoo, and lay my hand on his exposed pectoral muscle.  
“And you wore this, every day?” I asked, gripping my hand firmly over his rock hard muscle.  
“I did. It allows for freedom of movement with my bow.” He explained.

_“Watching Hanzo with his bow, movements like water. Me, watching from a short distance, in the shade of a tree, sakura in full bloom with the slightest hint of fragrance on the warm breeze… Small beads of sweat glistening on his tattoo, causing it to glow. He would turn and give me a smile as he caught me staring…”_

I started kissing his neck, the stubble was itching my lips. I moved down to his chest, gently kissing along the tattoo. I started kissing his nipple, he shuddered, just like the first time. He placed a hand on my cheek. I came back up to kiss him on his soft lips. I could feel his hard erection through his pants against my thigh. I wanted him. I needed him given that I was cockblocked twice today. I pushed him on the bed and took his pants off. I got undressed and hopped back onto him. I grabbed his cock and gently stroked. The head glistened with pre-cum. I lined him at my entrance, and flicked his cock up to my clit, my wetness lubricating the area. I slowly sat on his throbbing cock, feeling the fullness I desired. I let out a moan, and he whispered words in Japanese. I didn’t want this to end. I thrusted in and out slowly, my hands exploring every muscle on his torso. I had full control over us. He still had the top half of his outfit on. The silk was cool to touch. I slipped it over his head, ensuring we wouldn’t stain it. I untied his hair, he looked so hot with it down. I was starting to lose control now, my hips were starting to buck and I could feel myself tighten around his cock. My speed increased and my moans intensified. Hanzo’s moans started to get louder, his hips bucked under mine. Hanzo dug his fingers into my back as he came, causing my back to arch as I came.

I laid back on the bed, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat starting to slow. He played with a lock of my hair as we came down from our orgasms.  
“Can I stay here tonight?” I asked, never wanting to let him go.  
He kissed my head and didn’t utter a word. I smiled, the soothing sound of his heartbeat sent me to sleep.


	7. Reflections

I laid my head on Hanzo’s shoulder, closed my eyes and took in a breath. I’d never felt more at peace than right now. We were watching the sunset on a small patch of grass behind Overwatch HQ. Lover’s Hideaway, as it’s known unofficially by the personnel. It had a tree which we were set up under. The day had been warm, the last warm day before autumn truly set in. There was a slight breeze, a tinge of warmness still on it. I had organised a surprise picnic dinner for Hanzo, had the chef cook up a little bento box and some katsu. I even managed to get some sake brought in. I also had a chat with the supply people and ordered a dress. Fuck I missed wearing dresses. It was white with little red dragons, of course, curled in on themselves, sleeping. It looked like a polka-dot dress, my next favourite thing. 

Hanzo had been away on a mission. He’d been gone for eleven days. Eleven lonely days without his touch, his smile, that sexy ass of his. Eleven sexless days. I spent all of that time thinking of him, worried that something might happen, angry that I was worried. I had been reassured that it was a low risk mission. I didn’t know any more than that. He arrived back this afternoon – two hours ago now. This was my welcome back surprise. Watching the sun fall on the horizon, I couldn’t help but reflect on my first month at Overwatch. 

I’d gotten to know everyone quite well now. Hana and I were practically best friends. She’s got a tough exterior but is sweet and gentle deep down. She’s amazingly good at playing Starcraft. She showed me how to play, I just couldn’t get my head around it. But the distraction was nice. Thinking about it now, I was probably too distracted with Hanzo being gone. Watching her and Jesse is actually quite entertaining. They banter so much! Their pranks are pissers. I got scolded when they messed with Morrison’s slides during an all-hands meeting and I laughed. She introduced me to her alter ego – D.Va. Her Meka is amazing. She complains that she doesn’t get to use it as often as she would like, given the majority of Overwatch missions are intelligence gathering. But she’s bloody proficient with a pistol. I wouldn’t want to get in a one-on-one with her.

Genji had taken over my self-defence lessons in Hanzo’s absence. He was teaching me aikido; not that I would be carrying around a staff with me 24/7. The history behind it was fascinating, and I’m getting quite good at it. He talked a lot about his mentor, Zenyatta. How Zenyatta saved him from himself, helped him come to peace with what had happened. Genji is so different to Hanzo. While he’s also reserved, he has a sense of humour; cracks a few jokes every now and then. We had a brief conversation about Hanzo. He brought it up, I’ve been afraid to ask given their history. He noted that Hanzo was happier, possibly the happiest he had seen him since before the incident. He joked that I would have to answer to him if I hurt Hanzo. 

I’ve been to the Shop a few times. The boys down there, Torbjörn and Reinhardt, are great company. They have so much history, they love telling me about their old missions, past one-night stands, their homes. I gel so well with them, which is funny given the age difference between us. They ask about Hanzo and I ALL the time. I finally broke after their persistence, told them about the night in the bar when I first met Hanzo. I swore them to secrecy though, I’d die if those details got out! I trust them, they don’t seem like the types to gossip. You can tell when they’re around though, it’s a constant stream of laughter!

Angela has relaxed around me. She’s clearly in love with Genji, I don’t think he’s quite there yet. They’re adorable though, when they’re not working they’re together. Either chatting in a corner or giggling about something. We’ve had a couple of conversations about Hanzo. It’s amazing how everyone tells me how much I’ve changed him for the better, or how good I am for him. She’s so family oriented, I think she wants Hanzo and Genji to see eye to eye again. 

Though watching Lena train was probably my favourite thing. She was in her element as Tracer. Zipping in and out between training dummies, recalling to avoid taking any damage. She even went up against Genji, and he had a tough time landing hits. We’ve had a few conversations about life before Overwatch. She talks about Emily all the time. I know so much about Emily, I feel like we’re friends! Lena misses her when she’s here, some days she’s a little down. You can hear it in her voice, she’s not as upbeat as usual. Those days, she spends the day as Tracer.

Hanzo shifted slightly where he was sitting, causing me to break out of my thougts. I looked up at him, and he placed a hand under my chin and kissed me.  
“Thank you for this. I am not deserving of such kindness.” He whispered.  
I scoffed. “Are you kidding me? You saved me. You took me in. You’ve made me whole. This is the least I could do.”

Hanzo placed a hand on my back and gently laid me on the ground. He started kissing me passionately. I could feel his hand on my leg, sliding under my dress as he made his way up my thigh. He started gently rubbing a finger on my pussy. Our kissing deepened, slow and intense, the lingering taste of sake on our breaths. He slid a finger inside my undies and poked at my entrance before sliding back up to my clit for lubrication. I moaned with his touch, I didn’t realise how much I missed it, or just how built-up I was. My hips bucked, I could barely keep control. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away. 

I sat up and so did he, readjusting himself so he was leaning against the tree. I took off my undies and he grabbed me and positioned me on top of him. Even now I’m amazed at just how strong he is. We kissed again and I started grinding him, I could feel the wet spot I was leaving on his crotch. I propped myself on my knees and unzipped his pants, reaching for his cock. I stroked it slow and hard through our kissing, before lining it at my entrance and sitting down slowly. I let out a breath and a low moan into Hanzo’s ear.  
“I’ve missed you,” I whispered as I slowly started thrusting. I bit down on his earlobe and he moaned.  
“I missed you too,” he whispered back, with that huskiness in his voice that always set me off.

I increased my speed. Hanzo placed his hands on my breasts, squeezing firmly. His moaning got louder as he moved his hands under my dress to my ass. He squeezed with so much force it hurt, but fuck did it feel good. I let out a loud moan, at this stage I didn’t care if anyone heard. I grabbed his shoulders for leverage for the last final thrusts before I came. I slowed my rhythm, puffed out from how hard I was thrusting. Hanzo grabbed me in a bear hug and pulled out. He kissed my neck and lay me back down on my back before slipping his hand back under my dress, inserting two fingers into me. I grabbed his cock, now realising that he hadn’t come as pre-cum was oozing from the tip. I stroked, hard but slow. I tightened my grip and he swore in Japanese. I knew I was doing something right when he swore during sex. He climbed on top of me, ready to fuck me again, but I rolled onto my stomach and propped up on my hands and knees.

He thrust his cock back into me, placing his hands on my hips for leverage. He was fucking me so hard, his hips smacking on my ass. He reached around, rubbing his finger over my clit. My orgasm was building up again as he came. His thrusting slowed but his rubbing on my sensitive bud increased. My hips bucked as I came again, I could feel myself tighten around his cock. More cursing in Japanese as he tried to steady me, still sensitive from his orgasm. He pulled out as I caught my breath. I turned and kissed him.  
“Welcome home, Mr. Shimada.” I whispered.

We gathered everything from the picnic and headed back inside. It was dark now, the cool air from a cloudless night helped to bring my body temperature down. _“Hopefully I don’t look too flushed”_ I thought as I opened the door to the building. I could hear the hustle and bustle of the dinner rush in the mess hall. _“Good, we shouldn’t run into anyone.”_ We headed to my quarters. We went round that final corner, just doors away from my quarters when we saw Hana and Jesse approach. _“Fuck…”_

“Why, hello there!” Jesse called out, looking at me up and down. “Don’t you scrub up well when you want to!”  
“Hah, yeah, when I want to.” I responded. I looked over to Hana. She leaned in and picked a leaf out of my hair. I could feel myself start to blush. _“Don’t panic. They knew you were having a picnic, leaves get in hair all the time! Why are you even worrying? It’s not like it’s the world’s biggest secret.”_  
“Rollin’ around in the hay, eh?” Jesse said, winking. I cringed. I could only imagine what Hanzo was thinking. I looked at him, expecting the worst. He was smiling.  
“You can say that,” Hanzo answered. My jaw hit the floor. _“Where did my reserved Hanzo go?”_  
He placed his arm around my shoulder. This caught Jesse and Hana off guard too. They looked on, speechless.  
“If you’ll excuse us.” Hanzo said as he proceeded to walk us away. I went on autopilot, walking up to my quarters and fumbling with the door.  
“Welcome back.” Jesse said just before we walked in.

I closed the door behind me. “What was that?” I asked with a smile.  
“The time I was away from you, I could not stop thinking about you. It was like a part of me was missing. I am tired of hiding my feelings. I do not care what people think anymore.” He answered, coming in for a kiss. My knees buckled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could feel myself tearing up.  
“In the morning, we will have a talk with Commander Morrison about you sharing my quarters. If you would like that.” He proposed.  
I hugged him and nodded, unable to speak. I wanted nothing more. While we did have our own quarters, we spent most nights together. But it did mean sneaking out before anyone woke or lying about why we were in each other’s quarters so early.

He wondered into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I could hear him getting undressed. I did catch him right after his debriefing, he didn’t even have a chance to change his clothes. I followed him in, watching him lather himself up. I started to get undressed without thinking, he winked at me, watching my every move. I hopped into the shower and started massaging and kissing his back. I reached around and started stroking his cock, taking no effort to get him hard. He turned around to face me, and I kissed his tattooed chest before kissing down his torso and crouching down.

I took his cock in my mouth as far as I could. I started a slow rhythm, going in deep, drawing out then flicking his head with my tongue, making his rock hard cock twitch in my mouth. I placed my hand on the base of his cock and started stroking while kissing and sucking on his sensitive head. He let out moans with every touch of my tongue. I looked up at him, maintaining eye contact through a series of kisses and tongue flicks, and that sent him over the edge. His hips bucked, I stopped sucking and tightened my grip around his throbbing cock, jerking until he came, his orgasm oozing on my tits and dripping down my body.

He helped me up off the floor of the shower and we engaged in a passionate kiss. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We finished up in the shower and headed to bed. We laid there, naked, discussing what I had been up to while he was away.

I woke up, sun streaming through the window. I groaned as I tried to get comfortable. Hanzo had his tattooed arm draped over me. I traced my finger over the patterns and swirls. I heard a groan from Hanzo, he shuffled closer to me, now spooning. His morning wood pressing hard against my ass. I grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
“Good morning,” He whispered, kissing my back.  
“Good morning,” I replied back. I placed his hand over my breast, he squeezed it and played with my nipple. He propped himself up and kissed my shoulder, I moved my head back, giving him access to my neck. His hand traced down my side, over my hips and settled on my pussy. I lifted my leg, giving him easier access. He inserted a finger and chuckled.

“So wet,” he growled between kisses. He shimmied down the bed slightly and teased my entrance with his now rock hard cock. He inserted the tiniest amount of himself in me, then withdrew. He did this over and over, and it was driving me crazy.  
“Fuck me,” I ordered him. He disobeyed, continuing his little game. I bucked my hips when he inserted himself again, desperate to feel all of him inside me. He withdrew completely and flipped me onto my back. He climbed on top of me. I grabbed his hips and attempted to bring him down, but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I squealed and bit my lip. I wrapped my legs around him and tried again to bring him down. Of course that didn’t work either.

He looked at me with a grin, came down and again lined himself at my entrance. Just like before, he teased me, but this time he didn’t withdraw. He held his position, shifting slightly, his cock teasing at my walls. Every small movement he made was like torture. I needed all of him inside me before I exploded.  
“Fucking fuck me, Hanzo!” I screamed. He drove himself into me, and nothing could stifle the moan I let out. My back arched as the rush of pleasure filled my body. I tightened on Hanzo’s cock, maintaining my internal grip until he came not long after. He kissed my arms and let go of his death-grip on my wrists. He started playing with a spot on my arm, scratching at it gently.  
“New implant.” I said. He didn’t say anything, I looked at him, he had a puzzled look on his face. “Birth control. Overwatch standard. Angela did it a couple of days ago”. He nodded and grabbed my hands, kissing them before pulling out. 

I rubbed my wrists, red marks from his grip clearly visible. _“That better not bruise…”_ I sat up, leaving quite the mess on the sheets. I went to the toilet and put on my undies and a t-shirt, and replaced the sheets. I headed back into the bathroom where Hanzo was getting ready. He cocked his head up, looking at the stubble on his neck and placing a hand on the back of his head, feeling his undercut.  
“I need to shave,” he said to himself.  
“To yours?” I asked. He glanced over at me and nodded. We got dressed and headed to his quarters. 

He took off his t-shirt and threw it on the bed before heading into the bathroom. I sat down on his bed, listening to him turn on the taps. I grabbed his t-shirt and gave it a good smell. I loved his natural scent. I placed it back down on the bed before he caught me. He came out of the bathroom, holding an electric razor.  
“Will you…” He started, holding it towards me.  
“I would love nothing more!” I exclaimed. I stopped in my tracks. “Wait… you trust me not to stuff up your hair?”  
He scoffed. “You just need to trim.”  
Hanzo handed me the razor and crouched slightly to get to my height. I turned on the razor and started trimming.  
“So who would usually do this?” I asked.  
“I would. It is tedious and sometimes I would take too much off.” He answered.  
“If it’s tedious, then why do you bother?” I probed.  
“Because I like it.” He answered with a smirk.  
“Yeah, fair enough. I’ve done heaps of annoying things with my hair even though it’s been a pain to deal with. And we’re done!” I exclaimed, turning off the razor. He rubbed his hand over the back of his head and smiled. He turned and kissed me.  
“Thank you,” he said. “Breakfast?”  
“Absolutely, I’m starving!” I answered.


	8. Excursion

We headed to the mess hall for breakfast. Hanzo took my hand and walked with absolute confidence. I looked at him and smiled, leaning into him slightly as we walked. _“I love this new Hanzo.”_ I thought, walking into the mess hall. I looked around, it was relatively empty given the time. Though, it was a Sunday, so it was no surprise really. Sundays are quiet, Morrison allows people to relax on Sundays. My eyes were drawn to the booming laughter coming from the opposite end of the hall, it was Torbjörn and Reinhardt. They looked over to us and waved. I grabbed porridge and coffee, Hanzo settled on fruit and tea, and we headed to the table.

“Holding hands I see?” Reinhardt said jovially. I smiled, looking at Hanzo. He smiled back at me.  
“Ah, young love! I miss that!” Torbjörn laughed.  
“Have you informed Morrison?” Reinhardt asked.  
“Not yet. We are planning on heading there after breakfast.” Hanzo answered.  
“So how was your evening? We couldn’t believe our eyes when we saw our newest recruit all dressed up.” Torbjörn asked.  
I scoffed. “Why does everyone say that? I’m a woman, I wear dresses!”  
“You, well…” Reinhardt started, looking me up and down.  
“You’re a bit butch!” I heard from behind me. I turned to see Hana and Jesse approach.  
“Now, now. It’s not like you’ve got the option.” Jesse defended.  
“Yeah, but I wear make up!” Hana said, fluttering her eyes in Jesse’s face. He took a step back.  
“And it gets everywhere. At least Hanzo doesn’t have to worry about getting powder all over his clothes.” Jesse argued back, dusting himself like Hana had left makeup all over him.  
Hana pushed Jesse playfully and they went off to get food. I looked at Hanzo, widening my eyes and releasing a breath. _“Fuck they’re full on sometimes.”_ Hanzo nodded, like he could read my mind.

They sat down with us.  
“So, you leave foundation all over Jesse?” I teasingly asked before Hana could get a word in.  
“Oh, all the time! This little darlin’ can barely keep ‘er hands off me!” Jesse interjected.  
The table fell silent. Everyone looked at them. Hana tried to stifle laughter but failed.  
“Told you they’d buy it!” She exclaimed.  
Torbjörn shook his head, then looked to me. “So, I believe you were about to tell us about your evening?”  
“The picnic was nice. It was good to be back with Hanzo, away from everything. Just us.” I said, staring into Hanzo’s eyes. He grabbed my hand.  
“Well, it sounded like you were having a great time!” Jesse said with a wink.  
I started to blush. I looked around the table, realising that they in fact had heard us last night. I looked at Hanzo, who was trying hard to not smile. If this had happened when I first arrived, I probably would have died. Now, I’m at peace. Hanzo looks like he’s at peace. It was great to not hide this. Hide us.

The conversation shifted away from Hanzo and me. Once again, Torb and Reinhardt were telling a funny story from the old Overwatch days. The conversation died down and Hanzo took my hand again. He stood up and I followed.  
“Good luck with your meeting!” Reinhardt said with a chuckle.  
As we walked away, I turned to Hanzo.  
“You don’t care that I don’t wear make-up, do you?” I asked.  
We walked out of the mess hall and then stopped in the hallway.  
“Your confidence with your natural beauty is what attracted me to you most of all.” He answered, leaning in for a kiss.  
“Get a room, you two!” I heard; the strongest British accent filled the corridor. I pulled away and saw Lena, Angela and Genji approach. Angela giggled, Genji nodded. They entered the mess hall.  
I looked back to Hanzo. He came back in for another kiss before grabbing my hand leading the way to Morrison’s office. 

We stood outside his door. I squeezed Hanzo’s hand, nervous about the meeting. I had wanted to ask Morrison something since I arrived, I figured this would be the best time. Hanzo lifted his hand to knock on the door.  
“I can hear you out there. Come in.” Morrison said gruffly.  
We walked in. He had a cup of coffee on his desk. But his mask still on. _“I guess he takes it off?”_ I wondered.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, gesturing us to sit down.  
“Over the last month, a relationship has developed between us. We would like to share quarters.” Hanzo stated. _“Wow, straight to the point. You don’t mess around!”_ I thought looking at Hanzo. Morrison sat back in his chair, brought a hand up to his mask. _“Oh, he’s going to do it!”_ He rubbed his mask like he would rub at his chin, thinking about the situation.  
“Well, this relationship between you two has been obvious for quite a while now. And it hasn’t impacted your training or missions. I’ll allow it”. Morrison said.  
I looked back at Hanzo and smiled.  
“Anything else?” Morrison asked.  
“Yeah, actually,” I said. Clearing my throat. Morrison nodded.

“I’ve been here for a month, and this is my new life. I don’t have intentions of going back home. I was wondering if I could pick up some of my things in my apartment and say goodbye to an old friend?” I asked.  
“Hmm.” Morrison leaned back into his chair, thinking about it. He leaned forward. “We’ve had surveillance at your apartment that Hanzo set up. After the attempt on you, there hasn’t been any movement. We’ll organise a team to make sure you’re protected. You can go tomorrow and you’ll have one hour.”  
I smiled. I looked at Hanzo and he nodded.  
“Hana, Jesse, Lena and myself.” Hanzo added, thinking of a team.  
“Sounds good. Hanzo, you’re in charge. If there’s nothing else, you’re dismissed.” Morrison replied.

We stood up and left the room. I smiled at Hanzo and kissed his arm. We headed back to my quarters, where we gathered my things. I closed the door, closing my eyes and smiling. _“Last time I’m seeing you!”_ We walked to Hanzo’s quarters. _“Our quarters.”_ I thought, stepping through the door. Hanzo made some room in his wardrobe for my things. He de-cluttered his desk, placing his things on one half, leaving the other half empty for my things. The photo, the old photo with the kids, sat atop his pile. 

I went to open my mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.  
“What is it?” Hanzo asked. _“Fuck. He saw me.”_  
“It’s… nothing.” I stammered.  
“It is not nothing. What is bothering you?” Hanzo persisted.  
I sighed. I wanted to have this conversation. Now was probably a great time, given Hanzo’s change in attitude. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat, nerves getting the better of me.  
“That photo. Is that you and Genji?” I asked.  
He picked it up, playing with the top right corner. “Yes. From a long time ago.”  
“What happened?”  
Hanzo sighed. He closed his eyes and looked away. I grabbed his hand.  
“My family. My father. He was in charge of a criminal empire. He groomed me to take over upon his death. I was disciplined. Genji was wayward. I was ordered to straighten him out, but he resisted. We… I hurt him. I thought I had killed him.”  
Hanzo paused, he held his hand up to his face, fingers resting on the bridge of his nose, just below the piercing. He took a breath and cleared his throat.  
“In that moment, I fled. I rejected everything I had been taught. I turned my back on my family. I despised myself. I had no honour. Every year on the anniversary, I would go back into Shimada Castle and reflect on what I had done. The last time I was there, I was confronted by a man. Genji. I could not believe my eyes; he had survived. But it was not him. He was replaced with the man here today. He brought me to Overwatch, he told me I could regain my honour by joining. I have accepted what I did. But I will never forgive myself.”

I wiped away tears and embraced him. “Thank you for telling me, that couldn’t have been easy.”  
Hanzo turned back to me, wiping a single tear. “You are the first whom I have told.”  
I nodded. Understanding the context of that last statement.  
He cleared this throat again. “Come. Show me how your archery is progressing.”

I was shooting at training dummies. I had advanced to the mobile ones now, only on the lowest speed. _“If someone is slowly staggering towards me, I’d be able to take them out.”_ After about 10 munites, Hanzo increased the speed, resembling someone walking at a normal pace. Aiming for the chest, I kept missing. Either over-leading, or not leading enough. I was starting to get frustrated, clearly not ready for this speed. Hanzo stood behind me and grabbed my hands on the bow.  
“Clear your mind. Do not focus on making the shot. Focus on the arc of the arrow. Take a breath before the shot, and release it when you loose the arrow.” Hanzo instructed, leading a dummy and firing at the right time. The arrow made a direct hit. I smiled. Hanzo took a step away from me and gestured for me to take my own shot. I followed his instructions, repeating his words in my head. I fired, hitting the next dummy in the line in the chest. I smiled and jumped up and down, excited that I had hit it. I gave Hanzo a hug. “You’re an amazing teacher.” I complimented.  
“I would instruct the children at home.” Hanzo replied.

After a quick briefing regarding my mission tomorrow, the rest of the day was spent doing nothing. And it was the best. Hanzo and I settled in the media room and chatted, kissed, cuddled, laughed. No one else mattered. Nothing else mattered. Occasionally someone would make a comment about Hanzo being in the room, that this was the first time they’d seen him in there. That it was the first time they’d seen him make any form of physical contact with someone. Or the first time they’d seen him laugh. It was strange hearing people describe this Hanzo that I hadn’t seen. It was like they were describing someone else. We retreated back to our quarters for sleep. It was late, we’d spent easily twelve hours in that room.

I woke the following morning, nervous and excited about seeing my old life. I texted Michael again, confirming what time to meet. Overwatch had given me a phone after a few days. First thing I did was text Michael, letting him know that I was OK. He was keen on catching up again. I looked over to Hanzo, who was still asleep. I got up to pee, got dressed and sat down at the desk. I looked at the picture of Hanzo and Genji, reciting the story Hanzo told me. _“It’s hard to believe that you could do that. I can’t even imagine the pain and heartache you must have gone through after…”_ My thoughts were broken with a grumble from the bed and the sound of Hanzo’s arm flailing in my spot as he searched for me. I placed the photo back and walked over to the bed.  
“Good morning” I said, kissing his tattooed shoulder.  
Hanzo sat up, rubbing his eyes. He smiled. “You couldn't sleep?”  
“Not really, I’m a little nervous about today” I admitted.  
Hanzo got up and headed to the bathroom. He put on a pair of trackies and fumbled in the desk drawer. He pulled out some incense, a holder and a lighter, and placed them on the desk. He lit the incense and gestured me to sit on the bed. I sat next to him, waiting for instructions.  
“Before a mission, I meditate to centre myself. It keeps me focused on the task at hand. Close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths, emptying your mind.” He instructed.  
I did as he said. His breathing was loud and deep, easy to mimic. The smell of sandalwood filled the room. It took about ten minutes for the incense to burn out.  
“How are you feeling now?” Hanzo asked.  
“Pretty good. Not that nervous anymore.” I admitted.  
“Good.” Hanzo said, kissing my hand.

We had a quick breakfast before we headed to the shuttlecraft. It took off and while we were in flight, we went over the mission basics. We were all in casual clothes, our cover was that Hanzo was taking me back to Japan. Lena, Jesse and Hana would act as surveillance, Hanzo and I would collect my things and chat to Michael. Hanzo was in the clothes I first met him in. Everything about today brought those first 24 hours flooding back to me. The flirting, the sex. The panic of dropping everything and leaving my old life behind. I was wearing the same clothes I left in. I started to fidget, my left leg was shaking, I was sighing what felt like every two seconds. _“Maybe this was a mistake? I shouldn’t be out here.”_ I was struggling to breathe now. I looked over to Hanzo, panic across my face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his shoulder with the other. I closed my eyes.

“Slow, deep breaths,” he repeated over and over and over. I did as he said. After what felt like hours, I calmed down. I opened my eyes, and I hadn’t even realised we had landed. The door to the craft was open and Hana, Jesse and Lena were outside. I wiped away tears and nodded to Hanzo. We got out of our seats and exited the craft. There was a taxi waiting for us, taking us into town. We hopped in and drove in silence. No banter to keep me distracted. The silence was deafening.  
“Sorry about that, back there.” I apologised to everyone, desperate to fill the silence.  
“No worries, love. It happens to the best of us!” Lena said encouragingly. She was rocking a pair of skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Big sunglasses covering half her face. Jesse smiled at me, wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt. And a cowboy hat. I smiled back at him, pointing at his hat.  
“I really do love that,” I said. He grabbed the brim of his hat and tilted it down slightly, taking the compliment. “Though I still can’t believe you want to be seen in public with it.” I smiled. Jesse shrugged with a smile. Hana was staring out the window absentmindedly, also in jeans and a bright pink jacket with a rabbit’s face on it. It matched her Meka. She was chewing gum, blowing bubbles every now and then.

We arrived a block away from my apartment. Hana, Jesse and Lena hopped out of the taxi and walked off in different directions. Jesse was going to loiter outside the front of my apartment complex. Lena at the rear of the building and Hana on the roof. Hanzo and I hopped out and waited for them to disperse before walking down to my apartment. I unlocked the door, and everything was where I had left it. I’d only come back for some clothes and a few personal items. The various knick-knacks and junk I had accumulated was going to stay. Well, it was going to be collected and donated before my apartment was put back on lease. I headed into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase and started going through my clothes. I grabbed my stack of undies and bras, cause those Overwatch issue undies can rot in hell, they were so fucking uncomfortable. I also grabbed a few t-shirts, jeans, trackies, dresses, my favourite scarf, only the best of the best. A couple of jackets too. I looked at my suitcase, it was about three-quarters full. 

I listened out for Hanzo. He was checking in with the rest of the team while rummaging through the kitchen. He had already picked up whatever surveillance he had left here along with his bag and bow case. We all had comms in, so I could hear the conversation they were having. Just chit-chat. I snuck over to my bedside table and slowly opened the drawer, trying not to draw attention. I pulled out a box. I smiled. _“I wonder if Hanzo would be keen. It would make sex interesting!”_  
There was loud cursing in Japanese which nearly deafened me, followed by laughter through the comms. I hurriedly buried the box in my suitcase and headed into the kitchen.  
“You opened it, didn’t you? I told ya not to!” Jesse said, laughing hysterically.  
Hanzo was doubled over in front of the fridge. I smiled, realising what he’d done. I placed a hand on his back. He looked at me and pointed to the fridge.  
“You DO NOT want to look in there!” He warned.  
“I thought that would be obvious.” I laughed, giving him a kiss. He let out a breath as he stood up, hand over his stomach.  
“I’m nearly done, I just need to pack my shoes.” I said, grabbing a bag and placing my boots, a pair of slip-ons and my Chuckie-T’s in.  
“Do you really need that many shoes?” Hanzo asked.  
“Yes!” Chimed Hana and Lena simultaneously.  
“Don’t get in the way of a lady an’ her shoes, Hanzo!” Jesse teased.  
Hanzo conceded defeat. I placed the shoes in my suitcase and zipped it up. I placed it by the door, waiting for Michael.

“Your friend is approaching”, I heard Jesse say over the comms. Everyone went silent. I could hear Michael say something to Jesse, it was too low to make out.  
“Why thank you, bud!” Jesse exclaimed. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it, and threw my hands around Michael. We hugged, swaying from side to side for what felt like forever. I kissed him on the cheek.  
“Hey,” I said, tearing up.  
“Hey to you! Long time, no see, eh?” He replied. I grabbed his hand.  
“I want to introduce you to someone,” I started. I walked him into the living room. “This is Hanzo.”  
Hanzo held out his hand and Michael reciprocated.  
“So, where have you been?” Michael asked.  
“I moved in with Hanzo. He lives a little bit away. But, we’re moving to Japan. Hanzo has work there, and you know me and Japan, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” I explained.  
“I’m happy for you, darl. Truly!” Michael said, reaching in for a hug. “How long will you be gone for?”  
“At this stage, it’s a one way ticket,” I answered.  
“I will give you two some privacy,” Hanzo said. He nodded to me and went outside. I knew what that meant. They scanned Michael to make sure he was who he said he was. I hated that they had to do that, but they couldn’t take the risk. I kept my comms in but turned off the microphone.

“So, glad I told you to go for him?” Michael asked, nudging me.  
“Fuck yes! Dude, he’s changed my life. He’s sweet, caring, gentle, the absolute best in bed. It doesn’t get better than that.” I answered with the biggest smile on my face.  
“I can’t remember if I’ve ever seen you this happy. If he hurts you, in any way, I’ll kill him!” Michael said defiantly. I chuckled, _“You wouldn’t stand a chance…”_  
“He won’t. Those close to him say that I’ve changed him for the better. We’re so alike, we complement each other. He loves me. I love him.” I said, looking down at my hands.  
Michael smiled. “So how did work take the news?”  
I thought about it. I’d taken all my annual leave and resigned. I did that after a couple of days, after I realised that I wanted to stay with Hanzo. Michael doesn’t know that. He can’t know that.  
“They took it quite well. They’re upset to see me go, but happy that I’m chasing other opportunities,” I lied. I hadn’t said two words to them short of “I’m feeling under the weather so I won’t be in,” and “Please find attached my letter of resignation” All done electronically.  
I heard a cough from Hanzo over the comms, a warning before he walked back in. “I do not wish to interrupt, but we must leave now.” Hanzo grabbed my suitcase and his bag and waited back outside.

I sighed and looked over to Michael. We stood up and I gave him another hug.  
“Stay safe, and I’ll see you in another life,” Michael said.  
I started to tear up. “I’ll still be in contact though. If you, if I, need a chat!” I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door. I opened it and Hanzo was waiting with a smile. Michael held out his hand once again.  
“Take care of her.” Michael said. Hanzo nodded. Another hug, and Michael was gone. I sighed. Hanzo grabbed my shoulder, pulling me into him. I looked up and smiled.  
“He just gave me his number and winked at me!” I heard Jesse say over the comms. I switched my microphone back on.  
“It’s the cowboy getup. It’s a… he’s into cowboys” I revealed.  
Hana burst out laughing. She definitely was not going to let Jesse live that down.

I grabbed Hanzo’s hand. He picked up my suitcase and we headed back to the street. We met up with Jesse, who followed us, but leaving a sizable gap between us. We collected Lena next and Hana met us by the taxi. Hanzo placed my suitcase and his bag in the boot and we all hopped into the car. I was half-in when I felt a pain in my neck. I rubbed at the area. _“Must have twisted funny”_ I thought as I hopped in.

We landed back at Overwatch HQ. The pain in my neck had disappeared, but I could feel a slight headache coming on. It wasn’t the first time I’ve had neck problems. Hanzo noticed the strain on my face.  
“Is everything OK?” he asked.  
“Yeah, just a twinge and a headache. I’ll head down to Angela for some pain relief.” We walked back to our quarters, and I continued on to the infirmary. I picked up some pills, Angela had a bit of a feel around, couldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. I walked back to our quarters, Morrison and Hanzo were having a chat about the events. Morrison looked at me.  
“I hope it all went well. I expect a report from you on my desk by the morning,” He said.  
I nodded, rubbing my temples. The pain in my head had increased somewhat now. I sat down on the bed. Morrison looked at me, and Hanzo ushered him out. I lay down on the bed, trying not to double over in pain. I curled up in the foetal position, holding my head. I heard the door close behind me. Hanzo placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You are not well.” He started.  
“It’s fine. It’ll pass.” I said through gritted teeth. And just like that, the pain stopped. I took a breath and sat up. _“Even I’ll admit, that was a little weird…”_  
“If you are not better by morning, we are going back to the infirmary,” Hanzo said sternly.  
“Yeah, no worries.” I agreed.

We had dinner and retreated back to our quarters. I was definitely not myself. I couldn’t place it. Something about the pain I experienced threw me off. _“Maybe I’ll just sleep it off…”_ I thought. I laid down on the bed, it was early evening. Hanzo was at his desk, writing his report. I was going to write mine after his, we only had one laptop in the room.

I woke up screaming. I didn’t realise I’d fallen asleep. Hanzo was sitting beside me, a look of terror over his face. He picked me up and cradled me.  
“It is OK. You are safe.” I looked around the room and took a breath.  
“Do you want to talk about your nightmare? You kept repeating “it wasn’t me” over and over”.  
I shook my head, trying to think about it. “No. I just remember feeling like I was being watched.”  
Hanzo pressed the back of his hand to my forehead and pulled a face. “You feel warm. I do not like this. We should go to the infirmary.”  
“It’s fine, I’ll sleep it off. It’s probably just a cold or something.” I mumbled, so incredibly tired.

 _“You did this. It’s all your fault.”_ The voice called out.  
“I did what?” I asked, trying to see who was talking to me.  
_“You killed them. All of them.”_ The voice said, from another direction.  
I started to panic. I was in the briefing room. I looked around frantically. Morrison’s office was close by. I bolted there and opened the door. He wasn’t there. “Hanzo?!” I called out. There was no reply.  
_“They’re dead. They’re gone.”_ The voice teased. They were behind me now. I turned, but there was no one there. I heard someone make a kissing noise in my ear. I turned, no one was to be seen.  
“I didn’t do it! Hanzo?! Hanzo!!” I screamed. I made it to our quarters, and again, no one was there.  
_“I’m coming for you. Tell me where you are.”_ The voice tormented.  
“No. You’re lying. I didn’t do it. It wasn’t me.” I cried. I’d been to the mess hall, the infirmary. The base was empty. No one was here.  
_“I’ve got you…”_ The voice whispered in my ear. I turned again, and there was a figure, glowing purple. I fell backwards from the fright.

“HANZO!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around. I was in the infirmary. Hanzo was standing over me. I tried to move, but I couldn’t. There was another person standing over me, someone I didn’t recognise, along with Angela and Morrison. Hanzo was holding my hand, trying to calm me down.  
“You are safe. Everything is OK.” Hanzo said. I stopped screaming. I could barely breathe.

I could hear music. Disco music.  
“Focus on the music,” the man said. I looked at him. He had dreadlocks, tied up. He wasn’t wearing a uniform, he was wearing a green singlet and blue pants, like armour. He was young.  
“Wh… What…?” I stammered.  
“Focus. Tell us what is happening.” Hanzo reassured.  
I closed my eyes and focused on the music. It came flooding back. “I was walking through the base. Alone. No one was here. It was empty. I checked everywhere. I could hear a woman. Spanish accent, maybe? Teasing and taunting, saying everyone was dead. That I had caused it. She wanted to know where I was. She wanted me.”  
“Did you see her face?” Hanzo asked, tone turning forceful.  
“No, she was hiding in the shadows. She was glowing. Purple. It was reflecting off the walls. I couldn’t see her face.” I replied.  
Hanzo looked at the man and then to Morrison.  
“Sombra.” Morrison growled.


	9. Incursion

Everyone was running around like headless chickens.  
“Find the device!” Morrison screamed to Angela. She threw on her lab coat and gloves.  
“We need to move her to the scanner,” Angela said to Hanzo. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and placed me on another bed. The man I didn’t recognise followed, wheeling over my drip bag. 

_“We’ve got you.”_ Sombra teased with a giggle. I looked around, the purple glow was behind the curtain. I screamed and pointed in the direction she was in. Everyone turned around, then looked back to me.  
“She’s right there. She’s here. Can’t you see her?!” I screamed.  
Hanzo leant down. “There’s no one there. It is just us.” He tried to reassure, but I was having none of it.  
“She’s right fucking there!” I tried to get up, but Hanzo pinned me down. Angela rushed over and added something to my drip. My limbs became heavy, so heavy that I couldn’t move them. She ran over to a computer, activating the giant arm connected to the bed. A light turned on, and it scanned me, from head to toe.  
“Just focus on the music. Breathe slowly. Focus.” The man said.

 _“We’re coming for you,”_ Sombra whispered in my ear. I looked over. The purple glow was so intense it hurt my eyes. I couldn’t see her face. _“We’re coming to get you. And when we do, everyone you love will die.”_  
“No… NO… NO NO NO NO NO!” I screamed at her. She laughed as she walked around the bed. She was standing behind Hanzo now. She traced a finger up his left arm, tracing over his tattoo, like I had done a million times before.  
“Don’t you dare touch him!” I screamed. I could see Hanzo trying to reassure me, but I couldn’t hear him. Sombra stood right next to Hanzo, her face just millimetres from his.  
_“Oh, sensitive over this one? Maybe I’ll start with him.”_ She taunted. The glow dissipated. I could see her face. While maintaining eye contact with me, she licked his ear.  
“Fuck you!!” I cried. She laughed, continuing on, walking alongside the bed. She was standing at the foot of the bed now.  
_“You’re mine!”_ She sneered, grabbing my legs. Pain shot up from where she was grabbing. I screamed, trying to move my legs away to no avail.

“Focus on my voice!” Hanzo broke through the pain. He was holding my hand, squeezing tightly. I looked at him, then back at my feet. The woman was gone. Tears were streaming down my face. I was in so much pain, radiating from my legs, all the way up my back.  
“Where did she go?” I asked, searching the room with what little movement I had.  
“She is not here. It is all in your mind. You are safe.” Hanzo tried to reassure, kissing my hands.  
“Look at me. Focus on me. Listen to the music.” Hanzo whispered. I tried to slow my breathing, tried to calm down. I was staring at Hanzo, looking into his eyes, looking at the silver in his hair, looking at his lips, realising how bad I wanted to kiss them. He smiled, and gave me a gentle peck.

“There!” Angela exclaimed, pointing to the scanned image of me. I tried to look up, but I couldn’t move.  
“That is where she said she hurt her neck.” Hanzo said. He cursed in Japanese and looked at me.  
“I should have brought you here sooner. I knew something was wrong. Why did I not listen?!”  
The gravity of the situation was starting to sink in.  
“We have to remove it. Now! Everyone that doesn’t need to be here, get out!” Angela ordered. Morrison took a step back. I looked at Hanzo. Angela added more of something to my drip. I could feel my eyes getting heavy.  
“I’ll be here when you wake. Everything will be fine.” He whispered, gently kissing my head.

\---

“She is waking up.” I heard Hanzo say. Angela approached me, smiling.  
I tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
“Shhh. Relax.” Hanzo said. I could smell sandalwood in the air. I looked over to the bedside table. Hanzo had set up sandalwood incense. I smiled.  
“What… happened?” I asked, coming out as a whisper.  
“You were tagged with this bug.” Angela said. She held up a container containing what looked like a metal centipede. It was easily two inches long. “It has a chip. Sombra was able to get in your head through it.”  
“But how?” I looked at Hanzo.  
“Do you remember complaining about neck pain when we were at your apartment?” He asked. I nodded. “You were tagged. It buried itself under your skin.”  
“But how? We scanned the area. There was no one around.” I said, trying to let the situation sink in.  
“Widowmaker. Their sniper. She could have been anywhere. Waiting. Watching.” Hanzo seethed.

The panic set in again. “But Sombra knows where I am! You have to destroy that thing!”  
“It’s been deactivated.” Morrison said, approaching me. “And we know they’re coming. Our intel suggest they’ll be here within the next 24 hours.”  
“What?” I questioned. I started to sob. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in this trouble. I shouldn’t have requested to gather my things.”  
“Shhh,” Hanzo reassured again. “It is not your fault.”  
“We’ve seen this device before. It’s supposed to keep you incapacitated. You fought it off. You let us know they were coming. If we didn’t know, who knows what would have happened. You did good, kid.” Morrison said, placing a hand on my shoulder. He turned to Angela. “Is she OK to move?”  
“Maybe in an hour or so.” Angela replied.  
“Good. We’ll be having a briefing with Commander Amari then. I want all of you to be there”. Morrison said, before leaving the room.

I looked back at Hanzo. He was stroking my head.  
“I feel so useless.” I sighed.  
“Nonsense. You alerted us to the situation.” He tried to reassure me.  
“But we wouldn’t be in this situation if I hadn’t suggest I go out.” I said, trying to hold back tears.  
“It would have most likely happened if we had waited a year for you to go out. We suspected that they would never stop looking for you.” He whispered.  
“Are we prepared for the attack?” I asked.  
“We are the best of the best. We will be ready.” Hanzo answered.

“Here, have something to eat and drink. Gather up your strength.” The man with the music approached with a sandwich and some water.  
“Thank you. Who are you?” I asked, taking a sip of water.  
“The name’s Lúcio. How are you feeling?”  
“Tired. I feel like I haven’t slept in days. How did you get here so fast?”  
“I was on my way. I’m from another Overwatch base. It’s a good thing I got here when I did!” He proclaimed.  
“What’s up with the music?” I asked, scrunching my nose at the sandwich, feeling nauseous at the thought of eating it.  
“I work with music. Different tunes have different effects on people. The tune we were listening to helps focus.” He explained.  
“I wasn’t very focused.” I scoffed.  
“I can only imagine what you were going through. You did well.” Lúcio tried to reassure. “Anyways, I have to check in with Ana before the briefing. Catch you there!”

I looked back to Hanzo. By this stage, I was speechless. I sat in silence, thinking about what Sombra had said. Thinking about the impending attack. So worried that harm would come to Hanzo.  
“Are you ready to go?” Hanzo broke through the silence. I hadn’t realised so much time had passed. I looked at him and nodded. He brought over a wheelchair and helped me out of the bed. He draped a blanket over my legs and placed his hoodie over my shoulders. He wheeled me out of the infirmary in the company of Angela. We walked to the briefing room, everyone on the base was there, it was standing room only. The briefing had started, looked like it was coming to a close, actually.

“You know what to do. Be ready. Senior agents, please stay. Everyone else, dismissed!” Morrison exclaimed. We waited in the hallway for the room to clear before walking in.  
All of the senior staff remained. They smiled, or said reassuring words as I was wheeled in. I just smiled and nodded. I looked at the screen. There was a woman, watching on. She was older, had an eye patch over her right eye. She looked like someone you wouldn’t want to mess with.  
“This is Commander Ana Amari. She is in charge of another Overwatch base.” Morrison introduced me. She nodded. 

“So, what do we know about this attack?” Ana asked.  
“Just that it’s about to happen. We’re trying to gather intel on who, or how many, will be coming, but we’ll be prepared for their full force. Hana; suit up. We’re going to need D.Va for this.” Morrison ordered.  
“Yesssssss!” Hana exclaimed.  
“You’ll be on the front lines with Winston and Dr. Ziegler. Doc, we’ll need Mercy. Torbjorn, set up your turrets. Full defensive position. Reinhardt, shields. Lena, Tracer up. You’re on inside patrol. Your blinking will allow you to get to where’s needed fast. McCree and Lucio, take a team and position at the rear of the building. Genji and Hanzo; I want you two on the roof. Keep an eye out for Widowmaker or anything else you might see in the distance.” Morrison ordered.  
“I’ll send in Pharah and Symmetra—“ Ana started.  
“No. I want to make sure you’re well defended. We will call for backup if required.” Morrison interjected.  
“Very well.” Ana agreed.

“Now, you…” Morrison said, looking at me. “You’re good with computers, yes?”  
I nodded. “You’ll be with me in the command centre. I need someone monitoring the situation with me. You’ll also oversee Athena. No doubt Sombra will attempt a hack. Winston will give you access to the system, teach you the basics.”  
I swallowed and nodded.

“And what about Reaper?” Ana asked.  
“The building is now Reaper-proof. The bastard won’t be able to materialise inside the building.” Morrison spat. He took a breath and stood up and looked around the room. “Gear up, people. Be ready. Dismissed!”  
Everyone stood up from their chairs and headed out. Hanzo and Angela walked me back to the infirmary for a final check. I stood out of the chair when I got there, losing my balance and collapsing back in the chair. I took a moment, and with Hanzo’s help I managed to stand up and stay standing. He helped me get dressed in loose clothing, and slowly walked me back to the command centre. 

There were easily thirty monitors set up. All showing a different room or angle from outside. Surveillance. On another wall, three monitors were set up. Winston was sitting by them. He gestured me over. I sat down, and he introduced me to Athena. He explained how the system was set up, how Athena would fight an attack. While the computer systems were heavily encrypted and would most likely prevent an attack, in a worst case, I had the codes to disable the computers. However that unfortunately would turn off everything. Lights, surveillance, the ‘Reaper-proofing’ that everyone keeps talking about. 

Ten hours had passed now, and still nothing. Everyone was on shifts. Eating and sleeping all at different times. I hadn’t seen Hanzo since being brought into the command centre. In that time I’d had four hours sleep and a meal. The rest of that time was spent learning the systems and watching Hanzo through the camera. He hadn’t moved from the roof. Neither had Genji. They were both so disciplined, focused on the task at hand. They would turn down food, refused to be relieved for sleep.

Being in the command centre, I could hear all the conversations people were having over the comms. Who was checking in. Who was positioned where. It was quite interesting seeing the world from Morrison’s point of view. Every now and then he’d walk around, stretching, checking in with individual teams.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, standing over my shoulder.  
“Nervous. But I’m fine.” I answered.  
“Excellent. Everything—“  
“We’ve got movement. West.” Genji’s voice echoed through the command centre.  
“McCree!” Morrison ordered.  
“On it!” McCree said through the comms.

I was nervous. So nervous that I felt like I was going to vomit. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of Hanzo and his breathing techniques. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. I watched the surveillance monitors, those focused on Hanzo and the ones on the west side of the building. Hanzo had his bow at the ready, arrow drawn loosely.  
“Commander Morrison. I have detected a hack occurring on our encryption. I will fight them off” Athena alerted us.  
Morrison walked over the monitors. He grumbled and joined me back at surveillance.

“Hanzo. Report.” Morrison ordered. I looked at his monitor, he was firing off arrows.  
“I am checking SONAR as there was movement on the south side of the building. No one is present.” Hanzo answered.  
“Keep an eye out. Tracer, cover the south side of the building.” Morrison ordered.  
“Will do.” Tracer replied.

I turned my attention back to Athena. Winston’s encryption was actually quite beautiful. He had contingency after contingency set up. It was like a person was fighting the hack. I fidgeted with a pen, keeping my attention between Athena’s updates and Hanzo. Suddenly, one of the far cameras went out. Then another. And another. Static replacing the feed.  
“Replay the footage! Find out what’s taking them out!” Morrison ordered me. “Athena. Report!”  
“They have not broken the encryption. It is not from the hack”. Athena replied.  
“I’ve got it!” I said. Morrison ran over. I slowed the footage to a crawl. Smoke filled the view before the feed cut.  
“Reaper!” Morrison seethed. “All comms. Reaper confirmed. Do not let your guard down! Hanzo, Genji. Report!”  
“No movement in the distance.” Genji replied.  
“No sign of Widowmaker.” Hanzo added.

Morrison paced around the room. “No Widowmaker. A piss-poor hack. And Reaper. What is your play?” He wondered back to Athena, looking at the monitors.  
“No change, Commander Morrison.” Athena replied.  
He continued pacing. Stroking his mask as if he was stroking his chin.  
“Umm… Commander? Does Reaper know about the Reaper proofing?” I asked.  
“No. He…” Morrison trailed off. “It’s only him. They only sent him. But why the hack? Why the distraction?”  
The computer started to alarm. “Commander Morrison. First level of encryption breached!” Athena informed us.  
“Shit. Winston? Any movement out front?” Morrison asked.  
“Nothing.” Winston replied.  
“Good. Grab a generator, bring it to the command centre. Now!” Morrison ordered.  
“Understood.”

Not five minutes later, Winston had a generator. He placed it down.  
“They’re going to break the hack. There’s no doubt about it, now they’ve stepped up the attack. We need to attach an anti-reaper device to it —“  
“Cause they’re only here for me.” I finished Morrison’s statement. He looked at me and nodded.  
“This way, they won’t know that the entire base is protected. We won’t show our cards.” Morrison said with a little excitement.  
Winston nodded, and got the device set up.  
“Does anyone have eyes on Reaper?” Morrison asked. Silence. No response from anyone. “Can anyone hear me?” Still nothing. He looked to the monitors, no one was acting any different.  
“Shit. Comms must be down. Alright, kill the power.” Morrison ordered.

The power went out. Darkness. The backup lights flickered on. We lost all surveillance on everyone. No way to know where Reaper was. No way to see if Hanzo was OK. The command centre was quiet, aside from the gentle hum of the generator. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire, coming from the front of the building. It was D.Va. Then silence. Shots from inside the building now. I could hear them, getting closer.  
“He’s inside. He’s inside!” I heard Tracer call out in the distance. I stood up. Morrison placed a hand on my shoulder, with a finger over his mouth, making sure I kept quiet. Heavy footsteps approached the door, along with a menacing laugh. Winston was still with us. He dropped his protective barrier around us and the generator.

“Found you,” the voice teased. A man’s voice. The door swung open. A figure was standing at the door, dressed in black, wearing a mask. Smoke was coming off him. He pointed at me, and took a step in the room. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then reappeared back in the corridor. He tried again, and the same thing happened.  
“What is this?” He looked to Morrison, who chuckled at Reaper’s expense. Reaper then disappeared completely. Comms came back on, everyone was frantically asking for an update given the power outage.

“Restore power!” Morrison ordered. Winston got to work. I activated my comms.  
“Hanzo. Are you there?” Silence. “Hanzo, please answer me!”  
I heard cursing in Japanese. I took a breath, not realising I had been holding it. The familiar sound of Hanzo’s voice broke through. “I had him. He is gone.”  
“All hands, fall back. Torbjorn, leave your turrets set up for the time being” Morrison ordered. 

The power came back online. The cameras reactivated. I frantically searched for Hanzo. He was looking out towards the west. He turned around and entered the building. I sat back in my seat. A couple of minutes later, Hanzo walked into the command centre. I threw my arms around him and kissed him, not caring about anyone else.

It took two hours for full power and defences to come back online. The mood had lifted, though Morrison was still complacent. He was sitting at his desk when I approached. I knocked at his door, even though it was open.  
“Ah, come in.” He gestured at the seat. “You did good today, kid.” He opened his drawer and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He poured the two glasses and handed me one.  
“To surviving the incursion!” Morrison said, taking off his mask and taking the whole shot. I took a sip, the alcohol burning my throat as I swallowed. I looked at Morrison. His face was heavily scarred. His right eye was missing. He placed the mask back on briefly, requiring it to breathe.

“What is with Reaper?” I asked, placing the almost full shot glass on the table.  
“That is a long story.” Morrison said, pouring another shot. “I’ll tell you though. It wasn’t easy seeing the bastard, after this long.” He slammed the shot down.  
“I’m not going to be able to leave, am I?” I asked, playing with the shot glass.  
Morrison sighed. “No. Unfortunately not. It’ll be hard. They won’t stop until they have what they want.”

I nodded, hating the thought of being caged up in here. I grabbed the shot glass and drank it all, coughing from the burn. Morrison held up the bottle, I shook my head.  
“Don’t worry, kid. You’re one of us now. We’ve got your back.” Morrison reassured. I smiled at him and stood up.  
“Thanks for the drink, Commander.” I said before walking out. After taking a few steps from his door, I leaned against the wall, pressing my forehead against it. I sighed, tearing up, looking down the hallway. I heard footsteps approach, I wiped away the tears and continued walking to my quarters. 

I opened the door. Hanzo was asleep. The poor man had been up for over 24 hours by the end of the incursion. I stripped off my clothes and hopped in next to him, pressing my body against his for warmth. He groaned in his sleep, readjusting slightly.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” I whispered.


	10. Free

_“So, here I am. One year later. One crazy, long, hard but fun year. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything. One year ago today, I met Hanzo Shimada. “The man of my dreams”, I remember thinking. And he is. I probably wouldn’t have survived here without him. He tells me every now and then that I’m too good for him, that he’s not deserving of someone like me. Truth is, I’m not deserving of someone like him. He’s put up with a lot of my shit. A LOT. That’s what cabin fever will do to you. I hate that I yell. I hate that I fight him on nearly everything. I’m so stubborn, and so is he. Neither of us relent and then we explode. Then I feel guilty, because it’s always my fault. Having said all that, the make-up sex is phenomenal. It’s rough, it’s loud. We always put aside our differences before going to sleep that night. I don’t want us to go to bed angry. Kiss and make up, then forget the day. Always looking forward._

__

_“The weeks after the incursion were the worst; my darkest. Knowing that I was being hunted. The residual night terrors from that bitch and her taunting nearly drove me insane. I hated being trapped here, like an animal in a cage. The only two places I can go to get some fresh air is that bloody patch of grass and the roof. The views aren’t half bad but I’m just sick of them. Morrison tried to keep me busy, taking me under his wing, grooming me for command. Which was fine, but I have one flaw: I’m indecisive. You can’t have someone be so indecisive when a decision has to be made there and then. And the more I watched everyone else go on missions, the more I hated being stuck. I was jealous of all of them. I hid it well, but Hanzo bore the brunt of that jealousy. So many times I pleaded with him to stay. So many times I pleaded to go with him. So many times I cried myself to sleep when he was gone._

_“So I pulled away. I buried myself in books. Winston is an amazing teacher, he’s taught me so much about physics, biology, chemistry. Hanzo taught me Japanese, something I’m fluent in now. I didn’t realise just how much he actually swears when he curses in Japanese – he pretty much just rattles off every swear word he can think of. The angrier he is, the more words. I can keep up with Hanzo when he shoots on the archery range. I can proficiently shoot every single gun that’s on base. The most fun I’ve had with a gun though is with sniper rifles. Probably because it allows me to be outside. The base didn’t have a dedicated sniper, other than Hanzo. And it’s great, because I don’t feel like we’re attached to the hip. I don’t feel like I’m invading his space. Maybe one day I’ll be able to get out there...”_

I sighed. I gently tapped on the keys of the keyboard. Watching the little text cursor flash, prompting me to write more.  
“Come to bed.” Hanzo called. I looked over. He was shirtless, under the sheet which was draped teasingly around his waist. His weight resting on one elbow.  
I smiled. “Yeah, just a minute.” I looked back at the computer. Tapping on the keys randomly. 

__

_“Which brings me to why I do this. It’s cathartic. It gives me a place to vent without bringing Hanzo down with me. This is by far my tamest vent. A sign that I’m accepting what’s happened. I shouldn’t complain. Genji had it much, much worse.”_

“I’m going to get started without you,” Hanzo teased from the bed.  
“Just a second.” I said, not paying much attention to what he’d said.

__

_“Genji has accepted what happened. Hanzo has finally accepted and forgiven himself for what happened. They have conversations now. Like, full on conversations. Double date Wednesdays with Genji and Angela are my new favourite thing. See. Something positive, something to look forward to. Along with Starcraft Fridays with Hana. Basketball Mondays with Jesse. Being with my amazing man, surrounded by these people who have pulled me out of the darkness. Perhaps life isn’t so bad.”_

__

I heard soft, but forced, moaning coming from the bed. I looked over. Hanzo was slowly stroking his fully erect cock. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I told you I would start without you,” He whispered, the huskiness of his whisper teasing me.

I smiled. Realising I was done, I closed the document I had typed. The “Do you want to save Doc1” prompt appeared. I clicked “Don’t save”. I turned the laptop off and joined him.

I took off my clothes, performing a mini striptease, taking them off as seductively as I could. An apology for being so distracted. I took his cock into my hand and stroked while passionately kissing him. He probed at my entrance, not with his fingers, but with the vibrator. The coldness of it, with the subtle vibrations caused me to shiver. I couldn’t believe that he was more than OK to use toys when I first told him I had picked it up from my apartment. I tightened my grip on his cock, matching his rhythm with the vibrator. 

I grabbed his hand and took control of the vibrator, increasing the intensity of the vibration. I slid down the bed and took his cock in my mouth. Sucking hard, running my tongue on the underside of his head, causing it to twitch, I loved this level of control I had over him. I stopped sucking to jerk him off, but he sat up and took back the vibrator. 

“On your back,” he growled. I complied. He reinserted the vibrator and started eating me out, licking and kissing my clit. My back started to arch as I could feel the buildup of pleasure. But in a single swift movement, Hanzo pulled out the vibrator, picked me up and sat me in his lap on the computer chair, his cock now occupying the space of the vibrator. I started grinding on his cock before thrusting, fast and hard. Just as my orgasm was building up again, he pressed the vibrator to my ass. He didn’t insert it, but the vibrations on my hole sent me over the edge. I moaned, loud, possibly the loudest I had ever moaned, which drove Hanzo into his orgasm. 

I rested my head on his shoulder, recovering from the high. He turned off the vibrator and threw it on the bed. I leaned in for a kiss; a deep, passionate kiss.  
“Maybe we should invest in some lube,” I whispered, winking and giving Hanzo a kiss on his nose. He pulled me in for another kiss, his excitement clearly evident. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Are you done yet? How many times do I have to tell you, the walls aren’t soundproof! I could hear everything!” It was Hana. I chuckled.  
“If you do not wish to hear us, then do not eavesdrop!” Hanzo yelled out.  
“I wasn’t eavesdropping.” Hana defended. “Yes, they’re done,” she called out to someone. “You are, right?”  
I smiled at Hanzo, pulling a “wanna go again?” face. He tried to stifle his laughter, but failed.  
“We are done.” Hanzo confirmed. The door handle started to jiggle, and Hana proceeded to walk in.  
“Unless you want to join us, get out!” I yelled.  
“Eww eww eww eww eww!!” She screamed, leaving the room.  
“Is that an open invitation I ‘ear?” Jesse poked his head in.  
“Out!” Hanzo chuckled.  
“And close the door!” I chimed in.

I looked at Hanzo and burst out laughing. I climbed off him, got cleaned up and got dressed. The thought of Jesse joining us lingered in my mind. Much, much longer than it should have. _“Sandwiched between the two of them, grinding against me, having both of them inside me at the same time, watching them make out with eachother... Stop it! Fuck you overactive imagination!”_ I smiled as I tried to make the room semi presentable.  
“What are you thinking?” Hanzo asked, I hadn’t realised he was staring at me.  
“Oh… nothing.” I tried to wipe the smile off my face, but couldn’t. Hanzo knew me too well. He’s remarkably good at reading people, and I’m just too emotive. I make things easy for him.  
“You were thinking about Jesse, weren’t you?” He teased.  
“Shhh!” I said, gently punching him in the arm.  
Hanzo leaned in, close to my ear. “Maybe we should ask him,” he whispered. I grabbed onto him, about ready to collapse in a mess. He pulled back, winking, before approaching the door.

I pulled myself together as best I could. I felt hot and sweaty as they walked in.  
“So, what’s up?” I asked, trying to push those thoughts out of my head.  
“You didn’t hear? We’ve been called to a briefing.” Hana replied. I looked to Hanzo and laughed, biting my lip. _“I’m so not going to get over these thoughts…”_  
“You two are like bunny rabbits.” Jesse teased.  
“What’s with that? It’s 10 in the morning. We had breakfast like an hour ago! Can’t you wait till night time?” Hana questioned. She proceeded to take a seat on the bed, but stopped in her tracks. She turned to the desk chair and shuddered, closing her eyes.  
Jesse laughed at her. “Oh darlin’, you’re so naïve sometimes!”  
“Shut up! I’m not gonna be able to get those noises or what I saw out of my head.”  
“And what did you see?” Hanzo questioned. His arms crossed over his chest and his face deadly serious. She looked at him and looked away.  
“N…Nothing! I swear!” She said, meekly.  
I looked back at Hanzo. He was trying hard to stifle laughter. He covered his mouth and turned around. This sent me into hysterics. Jesse, who had taken position lying on the bed, just shook his head. My gaze lingered on him _“You’re staring…”_  
“Honestly, it’s your own fault.” I said, ushering everyone out. We headed to the briefing room. “If you don’t want to hear anything, you shouldn’t stand outside the door. You could have left a note.”  
“Or come back in a few minutes.” Hanzo added.  
“Used the comms to check.” I listed.

Teasing Hana like this is one of life's little pleasures. And it’s great now that Hanzo joins in. Nothing like giving her a taste of her own medicine, and she’s awful at coming up with counter arguments. She walked with her arms crossed, visibly annoyed we were joking at her expense. Didn’t say a word the entire walk to the briefing room.

We entered the briefing room, the last four to arrive. All of the senior agents were present. _“This can’t be good.”_ Morrison had eyes on me, from the moment I walked in until I sat down.  
“Is everything OK?” I asked.  
Morrison sighed. He sat at his computer for a moment, then flicked up a video and pressed play.  
It was surveillance footage. Commander Amari was walking towards a laboratory and walked in. The footage changes to inside the lab. She approaches a man from behind, he’s working at a bench. She holds her right hand up to his head, he stops working and faces her. He stands up and leaves with her. The footage changes to back outside the lab, following them until they’re outside the building. Amari puts the man in a car. Before she hops in, she looks at the camera and winks. Her appearance changes. To Sombra. She hops in the car and drives away. 

Morrison looked at me. “They got him. I’m sorry.”  
“Can you play the footage again?” I asked. Morrison played it again. I hadn’t seen my father in years. And the footage was grainy. But it dawned on me on the second viewing; it was him. I could feel anger burning up inside me. “How long ago was this?”  
“We received this footage 30 minutes ago. It happened at 7:43am.” Morrison answered.  
“We have to find him!” I yelled.  
“We will. I want you to stay here. We don’t know what state he’ll be in when we find him.” Morrison ordered.  
“Like hell I’m staying here. That’s my Dad. I’m going!” I protested.  
Morrison sighed. He leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Very well. These are the co-ordinates we tracked the car to.” A map flashed up on the screen. It was an abandoned warehouse on the west coast. Right on the water. “Hanzo, Genji, Hana, Jesse, Angela. Gather your things, you leave at 11:00 hours. Dismissed.” Everyone got up to leave. Morrison called my name and asked me to stay. I nodded to Hanzo and he left the room.

“You have to be prepared for the worst.” Morrison sighed.  
“I know. I am. What’s the danger to everyone?” I asked.  
“Honestly, they got what they wanted. It’s not likely Talon will risk the information trying to take us out. But we can’t rule out anything.” Morrison answered.  
I stood up. “I don’t expect they’ll need me either. I’m just an ordinary person now. Not an incentive.”  
“No.” Morrison said, standing up and escorting me out of the briefing room. “This is officially your first mission. Take it easy, listen to the team. Stay safe.”  
I nodded and walked to my quarters to gather my things.

The team, minus Angela, were waiting in our quarters.  
“Are you OK?” Hanzo said, approaching for a hug.  
“Yeah. I’m so conflicted though. My Dad might be gone. And I’m sad at the prospect, even though I didn’t really know him. On the other hand, it’ll mean I’m no longer confined to this base. Does that make me selfish?”  
“No. You have been confined to the base for a year. It is only natural to savour the taste of freedom.” Hanzo reassured. Angela stopped outside our quarters on her way to the shuttlebay, carrying two bags full of medical equipment. Genji and Hanzo grabbed one each. I picked up my pistol which Hanzo grabbed for me out of the armoury and attached the holster to my waist. I nodded to Hanzo and we proceeded to the shuttlebay.

It was a short ride to the abandoned building. We disembarked, and I took a breath of the salty air, the cold biting at my cheeks. I set my eyes on the building and Genji took off first, running up the length of the building to the roof. Hanzo fired a SONAR arrow at the building and looked at his phone. One person was present, sitting in a chair in the centre of the room. He alerted Genji and watched his phone, which was now picking up Genji in the room.  
“All clear.” Genji reported.

Hana and Jesse proceeded to do a perimeter check, walking in opposite directions around the building. Hanzo, Angela and I entered the building. My dad was sitting in the chair. Tied up, head slumped to the side. I went to run over, but Hanzo grabbed me. Genji approached with caution, checking for booby traps or anything of the like. I waited with anticipation.  
“He is breathing.” Genji reported.  
Hanzo let go of me. Angela and I ran over.  
“Dad. Can you hear me?” I said softly, trying to rouse him awake. Angela scanned him.  
“Physically, he’s fine. I’ll need to take him back to the base for more detailed scans.” Angela said.  
Jesse and Hana had finished their perimeter check and entered the building. Jesse approached him and scanned him. “No bugs, trackers or anything foreign of the sort. We’re clear.” 

I untied him and Hanzo carried him to the ship. We flew back to base. There was a stretcher waiting. Hanzo placed him on the stretcher and the team took him to the infirmary. I followed Angela there. 

She scanned him and analysed the results. I sat by Dad's bedside, Morrison waiting with me. I was holding his hand, when I felt a gentle squeeze.  
“He’s waking up!” I turned to Angela, she came running over. “Dad, can you hear me?”  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked around the room, he started to panic.  
“Where am I? Who are you?” He asked.  
“Dad, it’s me.” I said softly.  
He looked at me, confused. “I don’t know who you are.”

Angela placed a hand on my shoulder and gestured me away from the bed. Morrison took my place, explaining the situation.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned.  
“They’ve wiped his memory. Whatever technique they’ve used, it’s damaged the part of the brain where long term memories are stored. He may never remember you, or his work.” She explained.  
I nodded, looking over to him. I turned and walked out of the infirmary, straight to my quarters.  
Hanzo was having a chat with Genji. They looked at me, Genji nodded and left. I headed for the window, staring outside.

“Are you OK?” Hanzo asked, standing behind me, draping his arms over my shoulders. I grabbed his hands.  
“Yeah.” I sighed. “They wiped his memory. He doesn’t know who I am. Probably never will.”  
“How does that make you feel?” Hanzo prompted.  
“Angry. Not about me not remembering me, like I said, he was barely a part of my life. But his work was his baby. And it’s gone. His life’s work. No credit. Just, nothing. How bad is it that Talon got their hands on it?”  
“It depends on the applications. His work was theoretical, yes?”  
I nodded.  
“It may remain theoretical. The technology might be years, or decades off.” Hanzo reassured.  
I sighed, kissing his hands.

There was a knock at the door. Morrison was standing there.  
“I’m fine, really.” I said before he could get a word in.  
He nodded. “Was there family who could look after him?”  
“He has a sister. She would take him in.” I answered.  
“We’ll need the details. Medically, he’s fine. It’s just his memory that is gone.”  
I nodded. “I’ll deal with it.”  
“Very well.” Morrison turned and walked away.

The following day, Hanzo and I, with Dad, headed to my Aunt’s place. I’d spent most of yesterday with him, showing him pictures of me as a kid. He had no memory of any of it. In his mind, I was just a random person. We asked him what year he thought it was, they’d wiped 35 years, all of the time he spent working on his project. He didn’t remember my mother either, probably a good thing given she’s been gone for so long. He didn’t take too well when we explained what had happened, we told him it was a lab accident. We showed him a picture of my Aunt, from 35 years ago, and now. He sobbed, it broke my heart. Telling my Aunt what had happened nearly destroyed me. We weren’t close either, but they were close. She knew just how important his work was to him. 

We approached her house. Hanzo stayed with the car while I walked Dad up to the door. My Aunt owned their childhood home, so at least he will be in familiar surroundings. She walked out before we approached the door and embraced him, crying. I looked back to Hanzo, holding my hand up, fingers splayed. _“Give me five minutes.”_ He nodded.

We sat Dad down on the couch and my Aunt put the kettle on. I joined her in the kitchen.  
“Thank you again for taking him in,” I said.  
“I’m all he’s got. Especially now.” She said. She understood our relationship, how he wasn’t there for me. I looked at him, staring. He was marvelling over her quite impressive bookshelf full of novels.  
“He loved you. He always wondered what you were up to. He knew he wasn’t the father you deserved.” She whispered.  
I started to cry. She embraced me in a hug. “Will you join us for tea?”  
I wiped away my tears. “No, we have to be on our way,” I said. I walked out of the kitchen and approached Dad.  
“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Janssen.” I held out my hand. He grabbed it, but not in a handshake. He placed his other hand on top.  
“Same to you.” He said. I tried to pull my hand back, but he held tighter, staring at me.  
“You know, you remind me of someone I know.” I smiled, and he loosened his grip. “Take care of yourself.”  
“You too,” I said. I approached the front door, and turned back for one final look. I sighed, and left.

Hanzo embraced me as I walked towards the car. I cried.  
“Fucking Talon. Killing him would have been kinder. They did this on purpose, to get back at me.” I growled. Hanzo didn’t say anything, just hugged me tighter. He hugged me until I stopped crying. His jacket was an ugly mess of tears and mucous.  
“Let’s go,” I sighed. I sat in the car, staring at the house. I held my hand up to the window as we drove away. _“Goodbye, Dad.”_

Hanzo tried to cheer me up on the ride home. He put on my favourite music. Tried talking about my favourite things. It worked, but I wasn’t really in the mood to say anything.  
“So, what do you want to do with your newfound freedom?” He asked, thinking this would get me talking. I thought about it. There were so many things I had wanted to do, I hadn’t prioritised it in any way. I shrugged. He stopped asking me things from that point. The drive home was quiet, music softly playing in the background. Waves of anger would come over me, I could have smashed the window if I wanted, but then they disappeared as fast as came. Hanzo grabbed my hand and smiled, I must have said something, or made a noise to rouse his attention. I looked at him and nodded. 

Back on the base, we went to our quarters. I sat on the bed, fidgeting with my hands.  
“Do you want to go to the archery range?” Hanzo suggested.  
“I’ll meet you there. I need some time alone.” I said.  
Hanzo placed his hands on my shoulders, gently squeezing and left.  
I sighed, lying down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, before getting up and walking to Morrison’s office. I knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He said. I walked in, barely holding it together.  
“Went that well, huh?” He said, grabbing the shot glasses and whiskey. We’d done this so many times over the last year, I’d lost count a long time ago.  
“Hmm,” I said, downing a shot and placing it on the desk. He poured another drink, and I slammed that one too. “Why didn’t they just kill him?” I felt awful asking the question. _“Who would wish death upon their parents?”_  
“Because that’s what they do. It’s all psychological. They couldn’t get to you, so they want you to suffer.” He said, taking off his mask and downing the shot.  
“My advice; embrace it. Use it to better you. At least this way, you can visit him. You can be a part of his life. He won’t be your father, but he can be a friend.”

I started crying again. I felt like someone had turned on a light in my head. I hadn’t thought about it that way. He was so invested in his work, that my perception of his life was his work. He’s lost his work, and that meant his life was over, that his new life is meaningless. But it isn’t. I can build a relationship with him. He won’t be my father ever again, but I can learn about his life. About him. And I can tell him about my life.  
“Thank you,” I said, wiping away the tears and wiping my nose on my sleeve. “You’re more of a father to me than he was.”  
Morrison stood up and embraced me. This was the first sign of emotion, in a year, that I had seen from him apart from anger. He cleared his throat, and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“I’m here anytime you need me, kid.”  
I smiled and left the room.

I walked, smiling, to the archery range. Hanzo was there, dipping and diving, avoiding the dummies which were shooting bean bag bullets at him. He was so smooth and graceful in his movements. I watched on, not wanting to disturb him. He stopped for a moment as the dummies were resetting. He took off his t-shirt, using it to dry his face from the sweat. He threw it behind him and continued on. The sweat glistened over his toned body, his tattoo glowed under the lights. I smiled at his actions and bit my lip. _“Why are you so fucking hot?”_ I could barely contain myself, I found my hand wandering down my body. I rested my hand on my inner thigh, desperate for his touch. He turned around and winked, knowing full well I was standing there and watching.  
“Oh, you tease!” I smiled. He approached me, picking me up and embracing me in a hug.

“It is good to see you smile again,” he whispered. I kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip between kisses and slipping my tongue in his mouth. He placed me on the ground and I unzipped his pants, grabbing his stiffening cock and stroked while he slipped my undies down. He picked me up again and rested me against the wall, thrusting himself inside me. I was completely wrapped around him, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He had one arm under my dress, holding me up by my ass, and the other resting on the wall. His cock was positioned at the perfect angle, rubbing against the right spot, driving me into a quick orgasm. I moaned his name as I came, sending him over the edge. Kissing his neck, he squeezed my ass hard as he came. 

He placed me on the ground, and I put on my undies. Hanzo grabbed his t-shirt, wiping his face before sitting down on the bench. I sat next to him, holding his hand. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
“I want to go on a date.” I said.  
“A date?” Hanzo questioned.  
“Yep. A full on date. You in a suit, me in a dress, fancy restaurant, the works.” I explained. “We haven’t done anything remotely close to that.”  
“Alright, anything you want.” Hanzo said, kissing my head.  
“Perfect,” I smiled. “Wait. Do you own a suit? OH! Have you even worn a suit?!”  
“No. To both of those questions.” Hanzo admitted.  
I giggled. “I’m buying you a suit!”  
“If you’re buying me a suit, I’m buying you a dress.” Hanzo offered.  
I looked at him, smiling. “Done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, folks.
> 
> The more I thought about progressing the story, the more I felt that it would become dull and boring. BUT I'm not done with these characters. I'm keen on exploring Amari's base. I'm keen on writing their date. I'm keen on writing Poly!McHanzo. Hell, I've got a whole McHanzo story I want to tie in. Just not in this fic. Stand alone stories make sense in my head, so you guys can choose to read them or not.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the read as much as I have enjoyed writing it. A lot of what the reader wrote at the start of this last chapter were true feelings I was experiencing while writing this. Writing got me out of the darkness. Your kind words got me out of the darkness. And I can't thank you guys enough for taking the time out of your lives to come on this crazy adventure with me.
> 
> poutypanic - Thank you ♥  
> Phoenixkaz - Thank you for the idea of having Sombra taunt the reader. I'm super excited with how the story evolved because of it ♥
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Say whaaat? I've got a [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) thing! Come stop by for a chat!


End file.
